Me and God Love Her
by CecilyAurora
Summary: The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

**Author's Note: **So I really don't have time to start a new story, but ya know, this idea has been revolving in my mind for days now and I just finally wrote it out. I have nothing planed for it and am just going to let my mind wonder and have freedom with it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****#1. The Preacher's Daughters.**

_She always had a thing about falling in love with a bad boy. Yeah they could see it all coming but her daddy never dreamed she'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean the way a girls gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy_

"Fuck! Luke, I'm gonna be in deep shit." Brooke pulled her phone out of her bag just to check the time before realizing that she had three missed calls, all from the lovely Preacher himself.

"What time is it?" Lucas's guess was that they must have fallen asleep while watching the movie- some chick flick that Brooke made him watch.

"Five." Brooke mumbled running around looking for her shoes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Such the good little lady, Brooke. Preacher's daughter and mouth of a sailor." Lucas's eyes glistened as he let out a laugh.

"Shut up, right now is not the time to joke. I'm going to be screwed!" Brooke sat on the bed. She knew if she was late now, being a couple of more minutes late won't kill. "I need to go. I'll call you tonight." Brooke left a kiss on his lips before walking out the door.

"Brooklyn Davis, where have you've been?" The was what she heard as soon as she opened the door.

"Shit." Brooke mumbled low enough for no one to hear except herself. She had forgotten that her father's office was right next to the front door and he was probably waiting for him.

"Such proper language young lady. Change it now!" He warned her standing up and walking over to Brooke.

He was in his preachy moods and Brooke could tell this was going to be a long conversation that most likely will end with her being punished.

"Sorry," Brooke looked at her hands. There was something about Victoria and Robert Davis that made Brooke a nervous wreck at times. Their deminor and personalities could scare anyone.

"You have an image to uphold," Robert started, "An image that the town looks up too. If they don't see you behaving the best, they'll not look to me for advice anymore."

"_Here we go with the job is what it's all about."_ Brooke thought to herself.

"If you ever get on the back of a motorcycle again, young lady, you will not know what's coming for you."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief when she realize this whole thing had nothing to do with the motorcycle and not her not being where she said she would.

"I do not want you seeing that boy again, young lady. Understand me?" Brooke sat on the couch as her parents walked back and forth, pacing in front of her.

"A motorcycle guy is not the proper image for a young lady." Her mother pointed a finger at her.

"He's a nice guy if you get to know him." She tried her best to defend him. She didn't see a problem with a guy who rides a motorcycle. She found the adventure of it fun and exciting, plus maybe breaking her parents rules a little helped.

"Well we do not want to get to know him, Brooklyn." Her father's words hit her hard. She knew his stubbornness was not going to allow him to get her way. "The image of this family and the church is better if you stay away from the bad boys of this town."

"Why am I being punished for Quinn's mistakes?" Brooke knew that her point would shock her parents and most likely leave her in even more trouble. "I'm not gonna get knocked up and ruin your precious image, Pops."

"Brooklyn!" Robert Davis was the preacher at the local church in Tree Hill. He knew everyone, and everyone knew him. It made it a problem for his three daughters. "What's next? Drinking? Smoking? Getting tattoos and piercing?"

"Dad, really?" Brooke looked at him stunned. She would never drastically jump that far just because she seemed to be falling for a guy who rides around on a motorcycle.

"Who knows what's next?"

"Okay, calm down you two." Victoria Davis was more relaxed then her husband is. She understood how teenage girls were. She also knew pushing and pushing will not help the situation. She reminded Brooke of her sister.

The oldest, Quinn Mary Davis was the rebel child. She didn't care to follow the rules her parents set and in the end it made her cringe. She ended up pregnant at seventeen and moved out of the house at eighteen to support herself and her young son, Callum.

The middle child, Haley Elizabeth Davis was the rule follower. She made sure to try and keep Brooke out of trouble. Her mother always told her an older sister protects the younger one and Haley believed in that. Being only one year older then Brooke she tried her best to keep a look out.

Then there was Brooklyn Penelope Davis, the youngest Davis child and the free-spirited one. She followed rules while also making her own rules in life. She never truly lied to her parents, she just never told them the complete truth all the time. She used being the youngest to her advantage at times.

"Don't bring your sister up in a conversation about your mistakes." Victoria Davis hissed going over in her mind what Brooke previously stated. "You know how embarrassing it is to hear about how your fifteen year old daughter is getting on the back of a seventeen year olds motorcycle!"

"He's only two years older, Mom. It's the same age difference you and dad are!"

"Yes, but we didn't do it in high school. A freshman and a junior have nothing in common. The relationship must be ended now, Brooklyn. Understand me?" Her mother rolled her green eyes, ones that Brooke inherited, and perched her lips together.

"Go to your room. You have a lot to pray about." Now it's Brooke's turn to roll her green eyes. Her father always brought up the whole religious thing every possible chance he could get. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could before slamming her door shut.

Brooke dialed a number she memorized by heart. Whenever she needed support, Quinn was the one she could turn too. "Answer you freaking phone, Quinn." Brooke spoke to herself as she paced in her room.

Finally, Quinn answered. _"What up little sister?"_

"Dad's what's up!"

"_Caught you with motorcycle guy, didn't he?" _Quinn laughed on the phone.

"He has a name you know!"

"_How'd he catch you with this Lucas guy?"_ Quinn wanted the details before coming to a conclusion.

"Haley! That's how. She told him. Her stupid big mouth! Also half the town kind of saw us on the back of it."

"_Brooke,"_ Quinn sighed, "_you know that Haley was probably just looking out for you. Come on it's in her nature to look out for you. Plus I think it's stupid if you keep putting it in public. You know how this small town is."_

"Well sometimes I don't need her too! I'm old enough to look after myself." Brooke was fifteen, almost sixteen in a matter of a couple weeks. She didn't need the constant supervision from everyone around her. "I know she was trying to help, but Mom and Dad won't even get to know him, Quinn."

"_You really like him, don't you?"_ Quinn could hear it in her sister's voice how much she cared.

"I like him a lot." Brooke mumbled back.

"_Ah, young love. Melts my heart." _Quinn teased.

"Okay, maybe I'll get support from someone else."

"_Oh stop the dramatics Brooklyn."_ Quinn laughed. _"I'll give you all the support you need, Brookie. I just need to make sure not to get on Mom and Dad's bad side again... I still need their help you know."_

Brooke let out a deep breath. "I know, I know." And Brooke truly did know Quinn needed help still. Her so-called boyfriend/Callum's father ran out about six months ago making things very tough for the young mother. Her parents were willing to help as much as they could. "You gonna be at dinner tonight? Grandma and Grandpa Davis are joining us."

"_I don't exactly have a say in it anymore."_ Quinn, when she first moved out, did whatever she could to get out of doing anything with her parents- besides church every Sunday. That was still mandatory. "_I'll be there and you will most definitely give me the details! I want to know them all, B. Got it?"_

"Of course, Q. I love you sis."

"_Love you too, B. Just talk to Haley for me, please?"_

"I can't exactly say no to you can I?"

"_Nope, you can't. I have a secret weapon known as being the older sister. I'm not getting involved with you and Haley and your fights anymore. But she is still your sister. You're stuck with her just like I'm stuck with you two."_

"Feeling the love, Quinnie. I'll see you later." Brooke hung up the phone and fell back on her bed. She couldn't get today out of her head. It was on a constant repeat.

"Brooke?" The voice was quiet and a knock was heard at the same time. "Can we please talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well then just listen to me please?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sorry, okay?" Haley looked defeated. "Everyone was talking about how they saw you with him and I knew it was going to get back to them eventually."

"Well then let them find out by themselves. My own sister betrayed me."

"I didn't do anything like that, Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes at the act her sister was putting on. "I was protecting you! You know dad!"

"Yes, but I can handle him." Brooke yelled. "I don't need dad to tell me what I can and cant do and who I can and can't see, Haley and I sure as hell don't need you to tell me either."

"You where with him ever day this week, weren't you?" Haley was silent before she responded with this. The gears in her head where turning and the lies Brooke told were coming forward for the truth.

Brooke didn't respond to her. She stared at the ground embarrassingly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Haley shook her head disapproving. "You know what dad says and what he always taught us."

"Guys want one thing. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe if you stop walking around like the bible or what dad says go you may have actual guys that are nice in your life."

Haley felt like that was a slap in her face. She always knew, and believed, what her parents taught, and what the church teaches. "This is how it's done, Brooke. Think of dad for once." Haley walked out of the room, but paused. "I think you need to check on yourself, Brooke. You're going down the wrong path in life."

Brooke slammed the door on Haley, not even bother caring about her family's problem on it.

"Brooklyn," Not even bother to knock her father comes walking into her bedroom. He's never really been one for privacy.

"What?"

"We are going to get through this." He grabbed her hand. "He has a plan for you and we are going to figure it out together."

"Of course." Brooke's hasty response.

"We're going to make a plan, a plan through prayer and His guidance for you." Robert started to pray.

This was going to be a long night for Brooke. In her mind, all she could think about was when she was going to see Lucas again. She was falling hard and fast and nothing her parents could do could stop her.

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter. She was baptized in dirty water. Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me. They knew they couldn't stop her. She holds tight to me and the Bible on the back seat of my motorcycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see. God love her. Oh, me and God love her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Two**

"Oh thank god you are here, Quinn!" Brooke pulled Quinn up the stairs and into her room the moment Quinn walked into the house.

"What's the problem?" Quinn was out of breathe.

"I need help finding an outfit, and what better way then to ask the former party girl Quinn Davis herself." Brooke opened her closet door. Brooke knew she had a lot of clothes, but nothing would be good enough for tonight.

"What's going on tonight?" Quinn raised a brow and rested her hands on her hips. "Give me details, Brookie."

"Well, Lucas invited me to a party tonight. So after dinner I'm going to do that." Brooke acted nervously. She didn't know why, but saying his name made her heart race.

"And what about Mom, dad or Grandmother and Grandfather?"

"I'll just say I'm going to sleep?"

"You need a better excuse then that, Brooke. Learn from the pro here," Quinn pointed to herself, "you need to have an alibi and going to sleep ain't one."

"Well I'm kind of grounded for the night. Especially after mom and dad's little hissy fit earlier."

"Leave them up to me, I got this. Trust me. How many times have I gone out and not gotten in trouble?"

"Probably a lot." Brooke didn't know the exact number but she knew that Quinn snuck out a lot and a lot of the times ended up using her window to climb back in.

"Probably a hundred plus times Brooke." Quinn smirked at her accomplishment. "I got an idea. Say we want to have movie night or something and we'll leave to go to my place for the night."

"Wouldn't they want Haley to go?"

"Where am I going?" Haley walked passed the door. Haley always was around when Brooke or Quinn tried talking about her.

"Brooke's coming over tonight and staying the night. I mean you're more then willing to come, but we'll probably sleep on the floor." Quinn tried to make it least desirable as possible.

"It sounds fun." Haley shrugged. "I'll join."

Brooke put a pout on her lips and crossed her hand over her chest. This put a little problem in Brooke and Quinn's problem.

"Okay, cool." Quinn smiled.

"Mom's looking for you two, Grandmother and Grandfather are here." Haley rolled her eyes at that. She, like the other Davis daughters, hated the two older Davis' with a passion.

The pretty southern proper people they pretend to be around the spot light but in the four walls of their house they were horrible. Making comments at Quinn's single mother and living away from home with out being married, making comments at Haley for not being as pretty enough as her other siblings and then at Brooke for being outspoken and not caring what they think of her.

"So she needs saving?" Brooke questioned and Haley nodded. "We'll be right down, I need Quinn's help picking out something for later."

"I can help, you know?" Haley said. She hated being the middle child. Brooke and Quinn had this really tight relationship and Haley felt left out.

"I really don't think fashion is your best subject Hales." Brooke laughed. Compared to her sisters, Haley probably didn't have the best fashion sense. To her comfort means everything. She's comfortable with jeans and a tee-shirt while Brooke goes all out and Quinn puts at least some more effort then she does.

"Okay then," Haley exited the room fast and Quinn fallowed.

"Haley wait up!"

"What Quinn?"

"I know Brooke's still upset with you, just give her a little time. She'll come around sooner or later. It's Brooke, she doesn't stay mad at anyone for a while."

"I know what's going on tonight, Quinn. I'm not stupid." Haley rolled her hazel eyes and stared at her older sister. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know Brooke's mostly going to see that guy. She's turning into a mini you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn was taken back by her comment. _Brooke, turning into a miniature her?_ She didn't think that. Sure, she's sneaking out to see a guy but Brooke would never go down the path as far as she did herself. Quinn would stop that in a second if she had too.

"You know what it means, Quinn. You two have your nice sister night and I'll stay home." Haley walked away.

Quinn doesn't know what happened between the sisters. Growing up they were always really close. Being five years older than Brooke and four years older than Haley, Quinn looked out for them, the best she could at times.

"See how dramatic she is? This is what I put up with Quinn!" Brooke fell back on her bed just like she did earlier this morning.

"Dramatic? Really, B? I think you need to look in the mirror." Quinn snickered. The silence brought a relaxing sense over the sisters before the older one continued. "So we should get down stairs before mom kills me. Callum is down there with her. Last time I left them alone she was preaching bible studies to him. He's freaking four years old."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, come on sista. Let's go drive grandmother and grandfather crazy." Quinn pulled Brooke's hand dragging her in the way Brooke dragged Quinn earlier.

"Look who decided to join us." Grandmother Mary Davis said straight up in her chair in the living room sipping on a glass of wine.

"Sorry." The sister's mumbled at the same time. There was something about that woman that made them shiver in terror.

Mary Davis was as proper as one southern lady could possibly be. She had her gray hair curled perfectly and wore a blue dress suit. She was the image of class. "What in the world are you two wearing?"

Brooke and Quinn turn to each other and know they're not in the most proper outfits to wear in the company of their Grandmother. Brooke was wearing the same outfit she wore when she said she was going to Rachel's and ended up at Lucas's instead, jeans and a sweater. Quinn wore polo and jeans. Her excuse was she had to work earlier.

"Mother, they look fine." Robert spoke walking into the room. He, just like his kids, he is not a fan of his mother and father.

Brooke slumped on the couch and waited for someone to start saying something. She didn't want to be the one to start it.

Looking around the room at the different family member, everyone seemed occupied with different objects instead of the family. Brooke focused on the Grandfather Clock in the corner of the room. Haley sat playing with the fringe on the pillow next to her. The adults were having small chitchat conversation. And Quinn was occupied with her blond haired son who played quietly on the floor.

"Sit up straight, young lady." Grandmother said with a huff. "Robert, didn't you teach these young ladies to be better ladies?"

"Brooklyn!" Victoria hit Brooke's arm. "Can't you sit like Haley?"

Brooke shook her head and sat up straight. She knew the more she gave into their rule, the faster till she got out tonight. "I'm just sitting here, mom. Gosh."

Quinn and Haley looked at each other. Brooke was continuing to dig herself in deeper.

"Fix your language." Robert warned.

"No thank you."

"Mom," Quinn quickly changed the subject trying to create a diversion from her youngest sister's smart mouth. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon, Quinn."

"I'm hungry GiGi!" According to Victoria Davis, she was too young to become a grandmother and was not going to be called such a thing.

"This is why people should not have kids as teenagers. They don't teach respect."

At that moment, all the Davis girls were ready to either punch, kick or slap Grandmother in the face.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why is great grandmother mean?" Callum took a hold of his raven-haired aunt and his dirty blond haired mother's hands as they walked to the small apartment Quinn and him called home.

Quinn couldn't hold back her laugh. Kids say the darnest things was actually true. For a four year old, Callum was very perceptive to the situations going on around him. He was the only child on both sides of his family. Sometimes the adults forgot he was such a small child.

"She's just a grumpy old lady, bud. You just be polite and ignore."

"Aunt Book," Callum could never pronounce Brooke or Haley right. Brooke came out Book and Haley came out Hay. That's it, just Hay.

"Yes my favorite nephew?" Brooke walked him into the apartment.

"I your only!" Callum childish laugh echoed off the apartment walls. "You gonna stay over tonight?"

"Yes I am, but I think mommy says its your bed time, handsome."

"Is it?" He turned to Quinn for the answer who responded with a nod. "Oh darn."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Callum again. His tiny personality was shinning through and everyone knew he'd turn out either like Brooke or Quinn. "Night, Cal."

"Night Aunt Book." Callum dragged him self down the tiny hallway to his bedroom.

"You go get ready, we have a lot to do." Quinn demanded of Brooke before following Callum.

Brooke couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She actually was so far getting away with it. Here goes nothing.

She sent a quick text message to him saying _"See you soon, Broody."_ And within a matter of seconds, she received one saying _"I'll be waiting, Pretty Girl."_

Tonight was going to be the night she was waiting for. If only she didn't has church in the morning.

* * *

**So there's chapter two. I'm not too sure now about this story. I may stop it. I want to know if I should keep going. It's not getting many reviews so I'm not sure. Let me know please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Three: Young Girls**

"You are so going to be killed tomorrow. Little Preacher's daughter is so getting trashed tonight." One of the closest friends Brooke ever had, Rachel stated loudly chugging a shot.

"Trashed sounds fun," Brooke winked. She giggled slightly. The alcohol was slowly taking effect of her body and boy was she enjoying it. The fruity mix Rachel handed her the second they walked into the house was going down like water. She knew tomorrow was going to be bad. Nine AM mass is always the worst.

"Now cheers, Brookie." Rachel passed a shot to her friend. "We are going to make this whole Brooke getting her ass grounded pre-party by getting drunk. Make the whole grounding so worth it."

"Every grounding is worth it Rach, cause it's all from you." Brooke smirked tapping her hip with her best friends. "I can get use to this."

"How'd you even get out? I thought since the whole motorcycle incident you'd be locked in a jail cell and chained to a bed."

"I played my cards right."

Rachel raised a brow at her and let out a small laugh. "Oh come on B, I know you. What'd you do?"

"Well Quinn covered for me." Brooke laughed along. "Pops thinks I'm there for quote unquote girls night. Fuck that shit. I couldn't wait to get out of there. He was so going Holy on my ass."

"I'm surprise you don't burn walking into that church. Hell half the people in there should burn."

"Shut it bitch. I got it in with the Holy Spirit. Pops is a preacher. Duh." She pointed up to where Heaven would be. "Unlike you whose best friend is the devil."

"If my best friends a devil, Brooke, then I'm guessing it's you." The red head teased. "I'll bring you down with me... or wait, according to your lovely parents I already am bringing you down."

"They'll get the fuck over it." She cursed caring less about what her parents think. She never seemed to care what they think of her. To her this life she was leading was fun and exciting. She didn't want to be apart of the Holy crap. Talking about her parents made her want to chug some more alcohol. "They freaking want me to go on some Young Women of God shit show, Rach. My dad signed me up and my mother agreed that it's what I need to go on the right path in life."

"You?" Rachel tried holding back her laugh. She thought her parents were bad, till she heard about Brooke's parents. "Wait, you in a retreat?"

"I'm surprise you even know that word."

"This is so hilarious, B. Don't you understand that?" Rachel sipped and spoke. Brooke rolled her eyes and drank along some more. "Where's your boy?"

"Around here some where. He's with his basketball people." Brooke rolled her eyes again and repeated the continuous sip. She didn't like when he left her alone at these parties. She was one of the youngest people in this place right now, like always, and felt a sense of uncomfortable-ness. "Something with his brother wants to play a round of basketball."

"Damn Scott boys and that game." Rachel sighed with a smirk. "I'd still do them."

The Scott boys were known just as well as the Davis girls in the small town. The Scott's parents, Deborah and Daniel Scott are some of the riches people in the town. Deborah, known as Deb, owned chains of cafes and Dan was the mayor and owned the only car dealership. They ruled the town.

If you were new to the town you'd never believe that the Scott brother's were actually brothers till you saw their piercing blue eyes both inherited from their father. Lucas, was the older broodier one, had blonde hair that matched his mother's and is the wild child compared to Nathan. Nathan, who was a week shy of being one year younger, had his father's dark brown hair and his father's love of basketball. While Lucas loved playing the sport, cars and motorcycles- along with drinking and partying were more his thing.

"Hand's off, Red." Brooke hissed claiming her stake in Lucas. "Blonde ones mine. Nathan, he's anyone's."

"Then I'm so going to make him mine tonight." With that Rachel snuck off to find her future pray of the night.

Brooke sighed and looked around the room in search for her brooding bad blonde boy with no luck what so ever.

"Slow down a little there," Brooke felt an arm wrap around her tiny body. She knew exactly who it was- the deep voice gave it away.

"Lukie! I'm fine." Brooke slurred a little. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was sure feeling it and having a good time.

"You may being feeling fine but tomorrow you will kill me Brookie." He taunted her using a similar nickname. She looked in his eyes and the blue ones stared right back. "Trust me, Brooke, you need to slow down. It's like your first time drinking."

"Is not." She crossed her hands and pouted before taking a gulp of the sugary concoction. "This stuffs good."

"And it's gonna give you one hell of a hang over if you keep chugging it the way you are."

"Then why do they make it so good?"

"I'm not sure, babe." He shook her head. When he received the news his parents would be out of town for the weekend, it would be the perfect opportunity to throw a party. "But I do know you look hot as hell right now."

"Oh do I now?" Brooke smirked. She, with the help of Quinn, had decided on a pair of dark jeans and red top that fit all her upper body tightly.

"Extremely." Lucas brought his head towards her neck. He wouldn't say he was as far gone as Brooke, but he had a couple of cheep beers. But with the way Brooke looked tonight, he couldn't help but wait for later.

"Luke," Brooke giggled rolling her eyes. A slight mom escaped from her mouth. "You gotta stop."

"Why's that?" The warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her body.

"Cause," Brooke didn't have a good enough reason to make him stop. It felt good and she wanted to continue but then she remembered that stupid ring on her finger that her parents made her promise. "Cause," she paused again, "of this."

"This?" he looked at her hand at the tiny gold band on her finger. "This stupid little ring."

"It's not that stupid, Lucas." She shoved him off of her and rolled her eyes. It might not mean that much to her, but it was still something to her.

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl." He will just have to wait till later he guesses.

"What I say goes." Brooke smirked, a smirk she learned from her mother, and let her dimples shine.

"Until I take over." He teased. Tonight was the night that they said they would do it. It was a big step for Brooke, hence why she's letting herself relax with one too many fruity vodka drinks. Sex was always taught to her as something done between husband and wife, and not done till then. That's what that stupid promise ring was to help remind her.

Brooke looked over his shoulder and stood there in shock at who she saw standing in the corner.

"Brooke?" Lucas snapped his fingers in her face. She looked pale and he followed her eyesight to the corner. "Is that who I think it is?" He looked just as shocked as he was.

"Little Miss Perfect." Brooke mumbled chugging the rest of the mixture before excusing herself to go to the corner. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Hi," The honey blonde whispered. "I'm not the only one who can have some fun, Brooklyn."

"How?" Brooke was still in a state of shock. Her sister, the one that never goes out or has any sense of adventure was standing in front of her.

"I just learn not to get caught." A simple shrug was all Haley gave as she sipped on her drink. "Practice, Brookie, practice and you'll be just as good."

"You've had us all played, Tutor Girl, well done."

"Well, the attention you and Quinn give mom and dad with your wild sides lets me get away with more."

"But," Brooke went to speak but couldn't form the words to say. Here, standing in front of her at a party, was Haley Davis drinking and having a damn good time.

"Don't worry, B. Our secret is safe." Haley turned. "What dad doesn't know wont hurt, right?"

"Right." Brooke nodded. "Wait till Quinn hears about this!" Haley let out a groan while Brooke cheered happily. "Rule abiding Haley is so no more."

"Well I'm sticking to that cover up with mom and dad." Haley warned. She never really did go out, but she'd never tell them that. Her friends make her go out with them once or twice a month and yet this time she didn't put up a fight.

"Okay," Brooke turned around and walked away. She'd deal with Haley tomorrow. Tonight it was all about Luke.

**XO-OTH-XO**

"Why I feel so funny?" Brooke giggled trying to walk in a straight line. She had some of the best moments that night, between hanging with Lucas and Rachel to dancing like an idiot but she didn't care. She had fun.

"Someone had a little too much to drink there, Baby Girl." Lucas shook his head at her. He had his arm protectively wrapped around her and she rested her body against it.

"That's the point, duh!" Brooke continued to giggle. She couldn't help it, everything seemed so funny to her at the time.

"What else did you have baby girl?" Lucas knew she was more then drunk, knowing his plans for tonight where not happening with the state Brooke was in. "Did someone give you anything?"

"Just a little brownie." Brooke shrugged. "They where so yummy. Oh and there was smoke. Lots of it!"

"Damn it, B." Lucas sighed running his hand through his hair. "Someone needs to get you home, Brooke. You need to sleep this off."

"Luke, we where supposed to have fun tonight." Brooke pouted, tears slowly falling.

"Not when you're like this baby girl." Lucas brushed the tears away.

"Haley was here. I want Haley!" Brooke started crying more.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Haley? He knew that was her sister, but he also knew that Brooke and Haley didn't really get along. "Haley? She's here?"

"Uh-Huh." Brooke nodded. "I want Haley." Except the word Haley was more coming out as Hay-wee.

"Okay, let's see if we can find you her, Brooke." Lucas sighed. Silently praying they find her fast before Brooke starts crying again.

After walking around the house they spotted Haley in the corner with her friends. "Haley! Haley Bob!" Brooke screamed running over to Haley.

"Ummm, Hi?" Haley stared at her for a second wondering what is actually going on. "Brooke, you okay?"

"I'm so totally okay, HayHay." Brooke giggled as Lucas caught up to them.

"Sorry, she's had a little too much to drink and something to smoke. I can't drive right now," Lucas pointed out. "I just want to make sure she get's home and I don't know what else to do."

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's giggles and stated "I got her. Thanks Lucas, right?"

"Right." Lucas nodded. He kissed Brooke's forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow, Brooke. Haley's going to take you home, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke smiled throwing her hands around his neck. "Bye Lucas." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Haley saw how Brooke was doing and stepped in. "Okay, okay, okay, Brooklyn, come on. Let's go home." Haley pulled her off of him. "You need some sleep."

"But I'm supposed to be at Quinny's." Brooke got sad.

"Well oh well, B. You need to go home and sleep this off. This is why you don't drink this much." Brooke was taller then Haley making it a challenge to walk the couple of blocks towards their home.

"I like this Haley. This Haley is fun." Brooke declared more then ten times on the short ten minute walked.

"B, I need you to be quiet, okay? Can you do that?" Haley went into protective mode when they walked up to their front porch. She was doing what her mother always taught her to do.

"Okay, Hay-wee." Brooke giggled to herself.

"When we get inside, go right to sleep, okay?" Brooke silenced herself and responded to Haley with a nod. "Okay then." Haley whispered. "Let's get you inside and to bed."

"I don't think I feel so good." Brooke moaned a complaint as she walked inside. The moment she step foot into the foyer, Haley knew exactly what was coming next. All the alcohol and food Brooke had in her system ended up on the marble tiled floor.

"Haley? Is everything okay?" Victoria Davis turned on the hallway staircase light and sighed when she looked at the bottom. "Brooklyn Penelope."

"Hi Mommy." Brooke giggled. "We in trouble Hay-wee."

"You two most certainly are." Victoria declared stomping down the stairs.

Being grounded at this point was the least of their worries right now.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter three. This story for some reason is so difficult for me to write. I have ideas and when I start going with them I end up not liking it and re-doing it all. I did that three times with this chapter alone. I'm still iffy on if I should continue with it or not so let me know please. If you have any ideas, please share!**

**A special thanks to: Dianehermans, Lanae96 and Akinka for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Four**

"_Haley? Is everything okay?" Victoria Davis turned on the hallway staircase light and sighed when she looked at the bottom. "Brooklyn Penelope."_

"_Hi Mommy." Brooke giggled. "We in trouble Hay-wee."_

"_You two most certainly are." Victoria declared stomping down the stairs. _

_Being grounded at this point was the least of their worries right now. _

"Please don't tell Daddy." Brooke whimpered sitting on the bottom step. Haley was moving around the foyer cleaning up Brooke's mess on the floor while Victoria stood at the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down.

"Girls," Victoria sighed. She remembered being their age and doing twice as much shit as they were doing now. She looked down the hall towards her bedroom where her husband laid sleeping to down the stairs where one daughter was crying and the other was cleaning.

"Daddy already hates me, Mommy." Brooke wrapped her arms around her mother. Victoria just brushed the hair out of Brooke's face and looked her in the eye.

"He does not and will never hate you, Brooklyn. Disappointed, yeah, but hate? No way." Victoria was never into this form of affection but here she was hugging her youngest daughter. "Now why don't you two go to sleep? I'll tell your dad that Haley went to get you because you had the stomach bug."

This time Haley did a little happy dance. "Thank you mom!" Haley helped Brook get up and tried to move up the stairs but Victoria stopped her.

"I expected this sort of thing from Brooke and Quinn, not you Haley." Victoria hissed and let Haley go. "Put a trash can next to her bed."

"I already know to mother." Haley's appreciation for her mother ended right there. Sometimes Victoria would act like an actual mother to them and other times she'd be just a bitch.

"Hay-wee," Brooke whispered, trying her hardest not to wake her dad or grandmother.

"Brookie," Haley smirked. "What is it?"

"Can you stay with me, please? I don't want to be alone feeling like this." Growing up, whenever Brooke was sick she had to have someone with her at all times. It was a calming and relaxing thing for her. Haley gave in and scooted next to her on the bed. "I don't do this much, but thank you Hales."

"Welcome Brooke. Now sleep, we have mass in five hours."

"I miss my Hay-wee." Brooke rolled on her side and looked at her older sister. "I sorry for being mean."

"It's okay, Brookie Cookie." Haley moved Brooke's hair out of her face. "It will be all okay. Now sleep." Both girls were out in a matter of minutes.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Doesn't someone look like shit right now." Quinn walking into the house to find Brooke nicely dressed in her Sunday best with sunglasses and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Momma, bad word!" Callum pointed out. He was in the stage were he is pointing out everyone's flaws right now.

Brooke and Quinn let out a small laugh. "I know I did, bud. Just don't repeat it. Got it?"

"Otay," Callum skipped off to find his grandfather.

"So what happened to you last night? I was expected to have to pick you up this morning somewhere."

"I had a little too much fun. But oh I have a story for you." Brooke smirked. "I know you will love it."

"Oh really?" Quinn was surprised, "a story for me? Sweet!"

"Brookie, how are you feeling?" Robert walked into the room. He was dressed proper and in his best outfit for today's event. "Your mother said you came home because you got the stomach bug last night and Haley went and picked you up."

"A little better, Daddy." Brooke didn't want to push her luck with him. She wanted to just start small but then again she really didn't want to go to church today. Not if she was feeling like crap. "I just don't know how I'm going to make it through church today. I'm still not feeling the best."

"Brooklyn, you are going." Dressed in a nice suit-dress combo, Victoria Davis walked into the room. Her hair was done perfectly, and her make up was done naturally. She had an image to up hold. "You will make it through church and then brunch."

"Vicky, if she doesn't feel well, she can stay home and rest."

"I think she feels just fine."

"Let the poor girl rest." Richard spoke up. Grandfather Davis was where Robert Davis got his looks, personality and job. Everything revolved around him. His was the head in the small Davis family.

"No." Victoria stated calmly but yet sternly. She put her foot down this time and was not going to let her parent-in-laws mess with her. She was going to grow a backbone to them. "She is going to mass and that is the final answer."

"Vicky," Robert started but when she saw the darting eyes of his wife staring at him, he knew to stop. "Sorry, Cookie." Robert shrugged kissing the top of Brooke's head before smiling softly at her.

"You're the man, not her." Richard tried to take over the situation. "The men make the rules and if you want her to stay home, then that is what she will do."

"Father," Robert spoke, he looked to his two daughter's and grandson. "If Vicky wants her to come, she is coming. We make choices together."

"Grow a backbone and be a man." Richard Davis hissed before walking towards the front door. "We will be in the car waiting. Hurry up, the pastor can not be late."

"Sorry about him," Robert tried making the situation a little better "I want you to come with us, Cookie. You should. It may help."

Under her glasses, Brooke rolled her emerald eyes and let out a silent sigh. She didn't feel like being in the mood to sit through church, especially if Grandmother Davis would be there. That was until her phone vibrated in her hand, indicating a text message came in. _"Hope you didn't die on me last night. Take Advil and drink lots of water. Maybe even greasy food. Maybe see you later? Keep an eye out, I got a surprise for you."_

Brooke stared at the message trying to think of a response. A simple_ "Alive and barely standing. Fuck being a preacher's daughter. This church thing and me don't belong together after last night. In deep shit with my mother, I don't know what I'll get out of this hellhole. Maybe see you tonight? Or come to church is you think you won't burn. A surprise for me? Really?" _She decided to tease him a little. Just like he did to her previously. But this time the phone was taken from her hands.

"No phones right now, Brooklyn." Victoria turned off the phone. Brooke sunk into a slouch position on the stairs. She wanted to respond to him. She never gotten surprise from guys before and was really intrigued with what Lucas had planed for the night or day. Whatever it was.

"Why is it all Brooklyn this and Brooklyn that?" Brooke mumbled, trying not to let anyone hear her.

Victoria Davis gave her the look, the look of 'watch it'. Brooke knew her mother was going to hold this over her head for the rest of time. "Quinn, I am ashamed of you. What you allowed Brooke to do is unacceptable."

"Mom, come on." Quinn through her hands in the air. "If she said she was going to my house, she was. I mean she actually went there first, but yeah. She didn't say the whole story but it's Brooke. You know how determined she is to do whatever the hell she wants to do."

"Well she is still your younger sister and you are supposed to look out for her. Not allow her to get so trashed. What kind of image do you think she has?"

"What? The image of someone like me? Huh?" Quinn knew this was coming. It always seems to come out in every fight. Her parents may have gotten over the fact that she was a teen mom but they never really did show it. "I think you think everyone but Haley will turn out pregnant since she's the only one that will follow your stupid frickin' rules but you know what? At least Brooke trusted me to tell me that truth. Unlike Haley or I. You're not an easy person to talk to so she needed me too."

"Momma, you getting mad!" Callum's tiny hands balled into fists on his sides. His tiny angelic face had a pout placed on it.

"Come on, Bud, let's go find Aunt Haley." Brooke looked at the little boy and crabbed his hand and started walking up the stairs.

"No, go get in the car Brooke. We are leaving now." Victoria turned on her heels and headed out the door. She paused and turned to the stair case. "Haley Elizabeth, let's go!"

Brooke and Quinn, along with Callum, waited for the middle Davis to make her way down the stairs. The less time they had to spend with the three older adults was for the best.

"Looking motherly, Hales. The best look of all." Brooke teased.

"Looking very slutty Brookie." Haley said her comeback. It wasn't the best, but eh it would do at the moment. "How's the Cal man doing?" She held up a high five for the little boy. At first when Callum was born, Haley was very held back. It went against all her beliefs but now that the boy was here for a while she loved him.

"I do good!" Callum nodded and smiled giggly.

"You do well." Quinn corrected him. "I do good is not a sentence honey."

"Yes it is!" Callum stuck his tongue out at the older Davis's before turning and walking towards the door.

"I really don't think we need a little Brooke around her, Quinn. I think it's time to get another babysitter." Haley teased.

"You two are so nice to me." Brooke stormed out of the house.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You girls should participate more. It will bring out the better in you." Here Grandmother Davis went on her tyrant about how their mother did not raise them lady like and if she had it her way, he would've married their neighbor's daughter like she always wanted him too. "You need some guidance in your life and this is the perfect way to get it. The Lord will listen."

Just to annoy her, seeing how Haley is the favorite somewhat, she said this to shut her up. "So if I pray to the so called Lord to see if I should have an abortion or not, then he'd tell me what is the right way?" They where sitting at brunch at the country club they belong too just to uphold the image.

"Haley Davis!" Robert warned with his voice. He didn't need to say anymore then what he already did. The girls knew his tone and that was enough to know to stop it.

"Sorry," Haley looked down at the menu and mumbled. Brooke and Quinn slowly let smirks fall on their faces when they noticed the look Grandmother sent them.

"These girls would've done so much better if they went to the right schools, like I wanted them too." Her snotty, better then everyone, attitude show greatly in this comment. Grandmother Davis wanted the best of the best for the Davis children and nothing else would do.

"Well, Mary, we made the best possible choices for our children. We think Tree Hill High School is a great school for them." Victoria came back at her. She hated how her mother-in-law was so against everything Robert and her decided on for their daughters.

"A great school that landed one of them pregnant!" Mary hissed. "These girls need more guidance and more structure. Especially after what happened last night."

"Last night?" Robert looked towards the end of the long oval table to his daughter's then to his wife and finally to his parents.

"They're not that quiet coming in, Son." Richard stated standing up for his wife. "If you don't control them now, you'll have three underage pregnant Davis girls ruining the image of our name. Stop it now."

"What happened last night?" Robert asked. His eyes darted to Quinn, Haley and Brooke. One of them would break under his gaze, one always does and the other two tag team with each other.

"I think the perfect way to deal with this mess you've allowed in your house is to make them go to that private school or make them move in with us." Mary sipped on her coffee. "It will let them become more focused and disciplined. Since we lost our first shot, the next two must be stopped from getting out of control, Robert."

"Mother," Robert sighed. It was a never ending battle with them over the way his children are being raised. He did not see the point in it. He thought he was raising some pretty amazing girls, even at times if he was disappointed in them.

"Just think about it. You're allowing a fifteen-year-old to become a slut like her older sister. This name was embarrassed once already, I will not allow it to happen again. Either control them, or we will step it." Mary warned.

Brooke, Haley, Quinn and Victoria sat there stunned. They knew better then to speak up against Mary. Quinn learned that the hard way when she was five and had her mouth rinsed out with soap.

"I'm not turning into a slut, Grandmother." Brooke broke the silence. "I'm a frickin' virgin if you would like to know. And this precious Davis name image you hold so deeply, get the fuck over it." Brooke spoke harshly. The words shot out of her mouth before anyone realized it. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She had a major hangover headache and all the bullshit her grandmother spewed was making it worse.

"That girl needs manors. Are you going to allow her to talk to me like that?" Mary turned to look at her only son.

"He doesn't control me. He won't ever control me. I am me and that's all I can be." Brooke was satisfied with that response. She knew the minute she got home and they where both gone that she would get hell for standing up to her but she didn't care that much. "I don't care if I turn out like Quinn because she became a wonderful person and a wonderful mother. I would love to be like her."

"Brooklyn," Robert and Victoria said at the same time.

Brooke's voice grew louder and louder after ever comment, "I'm sick of this freaking image. Who gives a fuck anymore?" Brooke threw her napkin on the table and stood up and walked away leaving everyone stunned in her pathway.

"Whoa there Pretty Girl." Brooke crashed into him. She couldn't see well because of the tears falling from her eyes. But she knew the voice and she knew the nickname. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Surprise?" He shrugged.

"You missed the whole show." Brooke mumbled into his chest. His arms stayed tightly around her. She needed the comfort. "I'm gonna be murdered when I get home."

"Well till then, let's go have some fun." He lead her out of the country club to his motorcycle waiting in the parking lot.

She knew she was going to be killed, but till then she was going to go off with Lucas and enjoy her day. Nothing will get in her way.

* * *

**So there is Chapter Four. What do you all think? Do you like it? Please let me know!**

**Thank you to: Dianehermans, akinka, and lanae96 for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

This chapter is for **Akinka **for telling me to update already! So here is your update!

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Five**

"Where you want to go to?" The brooding blonde asks as they pull off to the rest stop. They've been driving for over an hour, not really going to any place particular, just to drive to lose their thoughts.

"I'm not sure." Brooke sighed leaning against the gray sport motorcycle. The thing was fast, and she wasn't sure if the thrill of it was the reason she loved it so much or the guy driving it. "I just want to drive and get away from this fucking town."

"We'll figure it out." Lucas shrugged as he started pumping gas. The duo stood in silence as they waited till Lucas broke it a few minutes later. "You know," Lucas turned to face her. "I never told you how beautiful you look all dressed up like this."

"Like this? Really?" She didn't believe him. She didn't even feel comfortable in these clothes. The lacy pink dress hit right at her knee, a length her father deemed appropriate for church, and she wore a black cardigan over it to cover her shoulders.

"Wearing anything or even nothing at all," He added a smirk before continuing, "makes you beautiful." He ended with a laugh.

"Oh, of course you do." Brooke blushed and Lucas noticed immediately how the pinkish colored grew across her cheeks.

Brooke was slightly embarrassed over how he made her feel. She knew his history, and she knew it well. Hell, the whole school knew it well. But there was some hope that this was different. This, what they had, was different from all the other girls that have been there, in her shoes.

"Now we really need to know where to go." Lucas paid for the gas before climbing on and helping Brooke onto the back. "I mean I'd love to drive and drive, but sooner or later we need a place to go." He pointed out and handed her a helmet. "I mean my parents are out for the weekend till tomorrow if you want to come crash there."

"Sounds perfect to me." Brooke ended with a smile and held on tight as he drove off.

Lucas's family was never really discussed much between the two. Everyone knew them but their was something the Brooke knew Lucas hid from the world. His family might not be as perfect as the image they portrayed.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a large brick house that sat a couple of blocks away from her own. It was gorgeous.

"Home sweet home." Lucas mumbled turning off the bike and taking the helmet off.

"That thing is way to fucking loud right now." Nathan waltzed his way out the door. He was hung over still from last night and the motorcycle didn't really help with his head. He hated that stupid thing. Their mother sure hated it too.

"Sorry sleeping beauty." Lucas teased helping Brooke off the back.

"Just use a damn car. Dad got you one to drive like a normal person." Nathan's blue eyes rolled at his older, and to him, dumber brother. Lucas did have a car, a car that he hated. He hated being one of those kids that got everything handed to him, unlike Nathan. He worked hard to save for the motorcycle, saving money from working shifts at his mother's café and in his uncle's auto body shop. It took him a year to save enough but that motorcycle was his baby.

"Nah, not as fun." Lucas smirked. He loved being the annoying older brother and at this moment Nathan deserved it.

"Going to the river court. Be back later." Nathan mumbled before throwing his hood on and grabbing a ball before running down the drive way.

He ignored Brooke, never once looking her in the eyes because he's seen his brother's history with girls and the way he brings home different girls all the time. Nathan liked Brooke, she was cool and down to Earth but he didn't want to get too close.

"He's an ass." Lucas pulled her towards the house. "Ignore him. It's best that way."

The house was spacious and felt homey at the same time. Pictures decked the walls of all the families memories from vacations to childhood snapshots. "Cute kid." Brooke winked at the blonde who returned with an eye roll.

"Braces are always a fun stage for a preteen." He sarcastically mouthed staring at the school picture on the wall that captured Brooke's attention. "I tried to burn every single school picture I ever taken when I was in that mad at the world stage and yet my mother decided to hide copies of all of them to show off to the world. A quote from the great Deb Scott '_someday I will have to show your wife what genes she is getting into to make sure she knows how adorable her kids would be'. _ I have to say if they look anything like me, they should be worried." He laughed about it and guided her down the hall to his room. "Perks of being the oldest, I get to choose which room I wanted first."

His room was something that Brooke pictured it would look like. Two huge book shelves stood on either side of a huge window that over looked their backyard pool. The book shelves held many books that looked old and dusty along with basketball and football trophies that looked like had to be from his younger years. The walls were painted gray and his dark wood furniture popped against the cream colored carpet.

"Lucky you, then." Brooke shrugged. "Perks of being the baby is that I get the room when everyone leaves." She was offered Quinn's larger room the moment Quinn moved out but Brooke couldn't do that to her sister. She couldn't replace her in the house by taking her room. After all, she had her room and Quinn had her room. It's been that way since they were born.

She pulled out her phone and decided to turn it on finally and dreaded the minute she decided that. Ten phone calls, twenty text messages and three voice mails. She didn't bother to read the text messages yet knowing that they were probably just from Haley and Quinn as her parents weren't really up to date on technology. She hit the voice mail button and listened to the first one.

"_Brooklyn, please get your butt home. This is so unlady like and so unlike you. Your mother and I are worried about you. I," _She heard him pause for a second. _"I know this isn't you. Please come home. We can discuss everything when you get here. I love you, baby. Please, come home,"_

Her dad's voice was trickling with a sense of worry and she could tell immediately that he cared for her. For once she heard nothing about God and his plan for her. It was finally like a father worrying for his child. The preacher role was no where to be seen in that voice mail. She hit number seven to delete the message before continuing on to the next one.

"_Damn, Brookie. You've got some balls right now. You should've seen Mom and Dad's face when you left or their face when Grandmother and Grandfather thought hell broke loose. Dad gladly reminded them that this isn't the first time that you ran off like this. Hell, it's in your blood too. Hold on, Haley wants to say something." _Brooke heard the commotion of the phone being passed from one to another. _"Tigger, you are insane. I can't imagine doing what you did. Then again, dad thinks I'm so holy. Last I heard in the car, they may put you in a school for disobedient teenage girls. I told them it sounded like a places for bitches aka dogs. That got me grounded for a week but well worth it. Bitchy Haley is coming out!"_ The phone went silent and commotion started again. "_I need to know what you did to poor Haley. Save us both from the misery of our parents. Love you Brookie. Tell motorcycle boy we said Hi. I need to go calm Hales down before she thinks its best to go all badass on us."_

Brooke let out a laugh and Lucas stared at her strangely before continuing to flip through the channels trying to find something for them to watch. She hit delete again and calmed herself for the final message.

"_Young lady, where are you?" _It was her mother this time. The same mother that protected her from punishment the night before. _"This behavior has to change now. I do not want you with that boy. Oh no, no, and no. The minute you will walk back into this house, you will be..."_ Brooke hit delete before even finishing listening to it. She didn't care too. It was the same speech she has been given day after day.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Lucas cut right to the chase. He knew something was bothering the raven haired girl, he could read it all over her face. Yet, he knew not to speak of it but curiosity got the best of him.

"Just normal drama in the Davis household. After all, the Davis girls aren't very lady like according to Grandmother and Grandfather." Brooke's emerald eyes rolled at the thoughts of the comments given to her. "After this little stunt, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up at the Catholic School in town. Lord knows my grandmother thinks it would straighten me out some."

"They can't be that bad."

"Luke, they're dead set on how my life should be going right now. They want full control over it."

"Then don't let them."

"It's the same thing like your dad and that stupid basketball sport." Brooke compared the two.

"Hey now, basketball is not stupid." Lucas calmly stated. "It's an amazing sport." The love of the game was genetically in his blood. "But anyway, don't give in to them."

"I just," she looked at him as he sat on his bed and she twirled her fingers. "I just am tired of it. I come home and it's always yelling at me for doing something wrong. I just want them to stop fucking comparing me."

"Tell them, not me." He pulled her down next to her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come to dinner tomorrow." Brooke looked into his blue eyes.

"What?"

"I want them to meet you, meet the Lucas Scott I know. Not the stupid image they think you are." Brooke smiled. They've been sneaking around for three months now and boy was she falling harder and deeper each day. "I know it may be awkward, especially after today. But, ugh. Never mind." Brooke was cut off from Lucas's phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's my parents. I need to take this." She nodded, understanding at least that much and curled into his side.

"Hello," Lucas frowned answering the phone. Brooke couldn't hear his mother and father's conversation but she heard was the yelling. The disappointment in the mumbled voices could be figured out. "No, I am not going to make her go home." He rolled his blue eyes.

It clicked for Brooke. Her parent's were that desperate to get her home that they called the Scott's. Brooke didn't think Victoria or Robert paid any attention to her when she told them his name but she now figured out they did or Quinn and Haley caved in and told them.

"Dad," Lucas sighed. "Yes, I do know that. Yes I do know how old she is and yes I do know who her parents are. What in the world does that all matter." Lucas held the phone away from his ear as he waited for a response. He wanted Brooke to hear it also. Placing the phone on speaker his dad's voice echoed through the room.

"_What do you think you're possibly going to get out of her? Huh, Lucas? She's just a no good Davis girl. I told you to stay away from them after what happened to her sister. Knowing her damn luck, she'd probably end up the same fucking way." _Dan Scott's voice was heard loud and clear. _"Now bring her home this minute. Her parents are worried about her and I don't want you to get involved in that mess."_

Lucas looked at Brooke. The once happy girl was replaced with a scared, sad girl. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and make it all better. That's how he knew he was falling hard for her. He's never once wanted to do that with all the other girls but something about Brooke made it different. He mumbled a "yeah, whatever" into the phone before hanging it up.

"Brooke, Baby Girl."

"Is that what everyone thinks of us?" Brooke looked at him stunned of that idea. She slowly backed away from him. Her emotions were getting the best of her. "I want answers!"

"Baby girl, I give two shits about what my dad thinks of you. I can care less about what anyone thinks of you. All I know is that you are an amazing girl, that I'm slowly becoming crazy for." He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to prove it to you." She was dragged back out his bedroom door towards the bike parked in the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me on this one." Lucas switched on the bike making it come to life with a loud roar. "I'm going to do what you asked me too. You want me to meet your parents, then lets go do that."

Brooke stared at him like he was out of his fucking mind. "Lucas,"

"No. I want them to know me so they can not treat you like crap about it. No one treats my baby this way and gets away with it." And off they went.

Brooke was hoping her father wasn't waiting on the steps with a shot gun in hand ready to shoot at him when Brooke got home. Lucas, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He didn't know why he decided to do this.

As they pulled up to the house both let out sighs they've been holding it.

"I'm falling for you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm falling badly for you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a supportive hug. "Now, let's just hope I come out a live."

"He's not that bad...really. I think so at least." Brooke smirked playfully.

It was now or never. And they both chose the now. Standing on the Davis's porch, Brooke knew she was dead meat especially with bring Lucas along with her. But, if Lucas was willing to do it for her, she was going to do this for him.

* * *

**So chapter five is complete! What you all think? I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I'm taking the story the way you all want me too. If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed this story! It means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her. "Until I Met You" inspired this chapter from Sundy Best.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Six: Until I Met You**

"_Use to drive them girls wild. Yeah, I had me a few. I was a wild child; I broke some hearts in two. Never was the kinda guy you wanted around. There was nothing that I wouldn't do. Until I met you."_

There they both sat on the couch, holding hands and squeezing them slightly whenever her parents would say some nasty comment. He looked over at her, and he could tell she was holding back a waterfall of tears.

"Brooklyn, this is all unacceptable." Robert stood in front of the fire place as Victoria sat on the chair in front of them. "This behavior, this guy," she pointed to Lucas, "everything needs to change now. Do you know how worried we were?" He ran his hand through his brown hair. "Really, Brooklyn?"

"Mom, dad," Brooke tried to stand up for herself but was cut off.

"No, you do not get to speak right now." Robert hissed. Victoria sat in silence this whole time. "We don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Do with me? I'm not going crazy. Maybe if you two backed up a bit and stop hovering over my life like I'm a kid still I wouldn't be like this. I brought him here because I want you two to know he's not some wild child. He's a nice guy, Mother."

Lucas sat uncomfortably and shifted back and forth in his seat. He wanted to speak and stand up to her parents but it wasn't his place to. They'd end up hating him even more.

"Brooklyn," Robert said in his watch it tone. "There's a time and a place for everything. Making a scene and leaving brunch when your Grandmother was talking to you is unacceptable. She deserves respect."

"And I don't?" Brooke shot back. "Grandmother and Grandfather never respected us, why should I respect them?"

"Because, they are your grandparents." Robert pointed out the obvious. "I do not like this you and it will be changing now." He warned her. "This running away, partying and cursing up a storm is not the Brooklyn Davis we raised."

"Maybe if ya'll stopped comparing me to Quinn then we won't have this problem."

Lucas squeezed her hand as a sign to stop before it got real bad. He had no clue what the Davis's were capable of doing to Brooke and he didn't want to risk it.

"Maybe you should leave." Her mother pointed to him.

"He's not leaving." Brooke insisted. "I told him to come and meet you two, thinking that somehow that would change your opinion about him but I guess nothing ever changes. Wonder why Quinn got the hell out of this house as fast as she could, no one can handle you two."

"Brooke, it's okay if I need to leave. I understand." Lucas tried.

"Nope, you're not leaving." Brooke was stubborn as can be. "I just wished you two," she said towards her parents, "Would for once be happy for me. For once not compare me to Quinn and trust me to make the right choices in life without being so judgmental about everything."

Her father's eyes stared with daggers at him. Lucas was feeling very uncomfortable right now but because this was all for Brooke he was fine with it, absolutely fine. That scared him to death. He's never felt that way about any girl at all. "Ma'am, Sir," Lucas stuttered a bit. "I really care about Brooke and I'm not planning on doing anything to hurt her or stop her from doing what she wants."

Brooke's attention snapped towards Lucas. No one, not ever, spoke up against her parents especially never ever a guy. "Luke."

"Just give me a chance." Lucas pleaded to Brooke's parents.

"Brooke, go to your room. Lucas I think its time for you to leave." Robert stared at the two. He saw things in Lucas at that moment that he's wanted for Brooke but had to shake those thoughts. "Now." He repeated making Brooke stumble to her feet.

Brooke gave Lucas a sympathetic look before walking towards the door. "I'm sorry Broody. They're, ugh, I don't even know what to call them lately."

"Things will be, okay, Baby Girl. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Call me later." Lucas kissed her forehead, not wanting to kiss her lips in front of her parents. He walked out the door with a small wave of his hand.

"Falling hard, huh?" Victoria walked up to her daughter. Brooke was staring at the window watching the retreating motorcycle.

"Why would you care?"

"Brookie P.," Victoria let out a sigh. She made her bed, and now had to sleep in it. "Come talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, Brooklyn." Her mother dragged her over to the couch and made sure the office door was shut, closing her husband out of the conversation, before starting. "Tell me about him."

"Why would you want to know that? You agree with everything Dad says." The younger Davis pointed out.

"I never said that to you, B." Victoria brushed Brooke's hair from her face. "I don't agree with something's your father thinks, but I also do not agree with how you are acting also." Brooke looked at her mother questioning her thoughts. She was confused. "I want the Brooklyn Davis back. I know this guy is important to you, baby, but this attitude is not helping us become accepting of him."

"Why are you doing all of this?" She questioned her mother's motives.

"Because I want you happy. Every mom wants their children happy." She paused slightly. "Invite him back for dinner tomorrow night. I'd like to get to know him better... You tell him and let me deal with your dad."

"Thanks mom." Brooke hugged her tightly. Not really knowing if there is any intention behind all this niceness her mother is showing her.

"Go to your room." Victoria broke the happiness. "Grounding for the little stunt you pulled. Two weeks. Starting now."

Brooke did exactly what she was told and ran up the stairs but she paused when she got to the top and was hidden away. She wanted to hear what her mom said to her dad. Haley even joined her for this round.

"You invited him over for dinner?! Are you out of your mind, Vicky?" Robert's voice went through the whole house. "That boy is no good for her!"

"We don't even know him, Robert. How am I supposed to assume things just because you think so? I want to make the decision by getting to know him. Brooklyn is finally happy. Why can't you just allow that?"

"Because he's a no good older boy who wants one thing! What seventeen-year-old wants anything to do with a fifteen-year-old? They have nothing in common!"

"They have a lot more then you think. And, Robert, what boy would actually come to the house when he knows he'll be hated? Huh? No guy unless the girl meant something to him."

Brooke paused to think about that comment. She had no clue what her mother meant by it at all.

"I do not approve of any of this. We lost one daughter to this behavior and you are going to allow another daughter to do the same thing? Huh?"

"We didn't loose Quinn, Robert. You decided to shut her out. I'm not allowing you to do the same to Brooke. If this is what she wants, then we will give her rules to follow and get to know him. He can't be that bad if she actually brought him back here with her."

"One dinner, that's it. If I am not approving of it by the end then they are done. Understand?"

A smile grew on Brooke and Haley's faces. They never knew what their mother was capable of doing so this was remarkable to them. Brooke wanted to cheer and do a little happy dance but knew not to get her hopes up. She needed Lucas to empress her father big time.

"Girls," During their happy dance moment, Brooke and Haley lost track and didn't realize their mother was walking up the stairs towards them. "I'm assuming all homework is completed and that you both are doing well?"

"Yes, ma'am." Both girls giggled skipping off to Brooke's room. The older Davis rolled her eyes at them before making her way to her room.

"How do you think mom accomplished that?" Haley spoke first as Brooke rampaged through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow.

She hasn't even bothered to ask Lucas yet because she knows he would say yes. If there was one thing Lucas Scott couldn't say no to it would be to Brooke. She decides a simple text message would do. _"My mom actually wants you to come to dinner tomorrow. Don't worry she won't poison you."_

As Haley continued to babble on and on about how lucky Brooke was to get her way, Brooke pushed hanger by hanger to find something that would earn her father's approval and still be cute enough to be scene in. Her phone starts ringing from her pocket playing a country song that Haley starts singing along to silently.

"_Baby Girl, you can't be seriouse?"_

"What? No hello or hi? I'm hurt, Broody." Brooke teased him. "I'm one hundred percent serious. My mom has some magic curse over him. She can probably get him to do anything she wanted him too."

"_They actually will allow me in the house?" _Lucas questioned.

"Well, maybe I'll sneak you in." She joked letting out a laugh. "Come on Lucas, please do this. I mean you wanted to meet them today, and yeah that ended horribly, but my mom would really like if you come tomorrow."

"_Pretty Girl,"_ Lucas paused with a sigh. He gave it one more thought before answering her. "_Fine, I'll be there. But one mention of killing me and I'm running out of there as fast as possible."_

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

"_Come over after school tomorrow and you'll calm me down, please?"_

"Calm you down, huh? I know many ways I can help with that or you know, you can do it to yourself." The sexual innuendo dripped off her tongue. "Anyway," Brooke noticed Haley pretending to gag from the corner of her eyes and continued. "I'll be there."

"_Okay, well Nate's being a little bitch. He should never ever get hung over again." _Lucas sighed. "_Let me go deal with him and I'll see you tomorrow, Pretty Girl."_

"You too, Luke." Brooke smiled hanging up the phone. Her face had a smile on it and her green eyes sparkled.

"You are disgusting all happy like this." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous." Brooke playfully made a face at her before continuing to look for an outfit. Tomorrow was the day that may make her ecstatic or crush her.

* * *

**So here is chapter six. I had an idea and decided to roll with it and this was the outcome. I know it's shorter then the rest of my chapter, I just didn't want to add the dinner into it. So that will be for the next chapter. **

**I want to say thank you too:**

**Dianehermans:** yes they go to her parents. I hope you understood this chapter and were I was coming from. Hope you enjoyed this one. It was kind of a filler chapter!

**Akinka:** They'll tell them that in their own way eventually. I just wanted to make this chapter show that not everyone is against them. Sometimes mother's allow them to do things father's would disapprove of. Senior year is officially over, well with class work. I just have three finals- two Monday and one Friday- in my way of my two week summer. Updates will be during then!

**Lanae96: **Lucas went in and struck out. Let's hope second time is for the best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Seven**

"So wait a minute here, your mother is okay with Lucas coming over for dinner? I am so confused." It was the end of the day at Tree Hill High and Rachel wanted to know what exactly happened all weekend after not hearing from Brooke as Brooke waited for Lucas.

"Trust me when I say I am too." Brooke was nervous about tonight but she would let nobody know that. "I don't know what happened to my mom, but I'm starting to like this one." She laughed at little.

"I so want to be there for this tonight." Rachel sighed. She knew it would never happen. The Davis parents are not too fond of the redheaded best friend.

"Sorry, slut. You know how the parental unit is." She shrugged. "Next time when I'm wanting to murder my dad again I'll invite you over. It's more fun that way."

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." Her best friend added. They've been best friends since middle school and there were things Brooke could tell Rachel that she couldn't tell Quinn. Things were good from middle school but the minute they hit high school her parents thought Rachel was a bad influence. Sometimes she was the one coming up with the bad ideas but other times it was Brooke. They balanced each other out. "Tormenting he Davis parents is always fun. I mean they use to love me. What ever happened to that?"

Brooke knew exactly what happened. The minute high school hit Rachel's attention went to clothes and boys. Brooke followed soon after.

"_You are not wearing that. No way, no how. Go change Brooklyn." Was the first thing she heard when she walked down the stairs. Rachel was going to come by to meet her so they could walk down the street together. _

_It was her first day as a freshman at Tree Hill High and today was a day just for the freshman. Brooke and Rachel planned their outfits last week when Quinn agreed to drop them off at the mall on her way to work. _

"_Daddy," Brooke pouted. She thought she looked amazing. A short dark denim skirt hung tightly to her body and stopped a couple of inches bellow her butt and a tight light blue v-cut t-shirt hugged her body perfectly as she showed off the assets mother nature gave her. "I look perfect."_

"_Brooklyn," Robert hissed. His voice was low and he was staying calm. "That is not appropriate, not for school and not for ever."_

"_Mom, do something!" Brooke's voice got louder. She didn't want to wake up Haley- who was lucky enough to have one more day of summer left. "I think I look my age! He probably wants me to wear a turtleneck and the baggiest pair of sweatpants. I can't do that on my first day of high school!"_

"_Just go cover up at least one thing, B. Just maybe put on the skirt I bought you to wear."_

"_Mother that skirt goes past my knees! That's social suicide!" _

"_It's better to have social suicide then to have boys looking at you practically naked!" Robert's anger grew. He knew he had three girls to protect. He was a teenage boy once and knew what they think of it. _

"_Both of you calm down." Victoria tried to be civil. It was way to early in the morning, 7:30 to be exact, to have a fight like this going on. _

"_I'm not changing. Rachel is going to be here any minute. If I change I'll be late." Brooke pointed out silently hoping that her redheaded best friend would show up._

_Brooke's prayers were answered and there was a knock on the door. Brooke grabbed her backpack and walked her way to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad." She was about to walk out when Robert stopped her. _

"_No way, I'm not allowing it. Go change and I'll drive you." Robert made it clear in that moment that Brooke was not getting her way with this. "You're only fourteen years old, dress more appropriate."_

"_Hi Mr. Davis." Rachel waved slightly. Robert gazed her up and down and realized were these influences were going from. Rachel was dressed in a short teal colored sundress that came to about the same length as Brooke's. _

"_Your parents let you out in that?" Robert was shocked. He would have made Brooke return that dress in an instant. _

"_Well they were gone already by the time I left." Rachel shrugged nervously. She was scared of the Davis parents. "Brooke helped me pick it out."_

"_It's a lovely dress, Rachel." Victoria spoke. She was glad Brooke had a friend in school nowadays. During elementary school Brooke was the loner, weird child that not many kids wanted to be around. But when Rachel moved her during their sixth grade, they clicked. _

"_Dad, I have to go." Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't care anymore. She picked up her bag again. "Come on Rach, we can't be late. Dad, Mom, I'll be back later."_

"_Have fun, Brooke." Victoria smiled turning her attention to the newspaper in front of her. _

"_You didn't make her change! Victoria, that skirt isn't even a skirt! It's a tiny piece of fabric! That Rachel girl is a bad influence on her."_

"_Robert, relax. She's wearing what normal girls wear." Victoria, being the levelheaded one spoke. "That Rachel girl is a friend of Brooke's. Her only friend right now. She'll come to her own decision about her eventually. Let her make her own choices." Victoria ended sounded like a demand then just a comment. _

"_I still don't like her."_

"_Well right now, I don't think Brooke likes you either." Victoria snickered. _

_Brooke and Rachel wear still outside at this point and heard the whole thing. _

"You started rubbing off on me and Daddy Dearest doesn't like that I don't dress like I'm five still." Brooke shrugged.

Rachel rolled her green eyes and laughed. "And look whose coming now. I guess I'll see you later." Rachel grabbed her stuff and left. She didn't mind being the third wheel at times but today she was over it.

"What's with her?" Lucas sat down and kissed Brooke's forehead hello.

"It's Rachel, who knows." Brooke didn't make anything of it so either did Lucas. "Excited about tonight?"

"Excited to be put on the chopping blocks? Not my idea of excitement, Pretty Girl." Lucas laughed slightly.

Brooke knew it wouldn't be as bad as he kept joking about. Her mother will most definitely keep her dad in check- for Brooke's sake at least. "Broody, my mom won't kill you. She already stated she's going to hide all the knives just in case." Lucas stared at her, trying to figure out if she was saying the truth or just joking around to tease him. "I'm kidding, Luke. Relax a little. It will all be okay. Quinn's going to be there with Callum so that should take some attention off of you."

"Not enough at all."

"Come on, let's get going. We have to make you Davis approved." Brooke grabbed his hand pulling him to his motorcycle.

"You really want to get on the back wearing a dress?" He kinked an eyebrow at her and let out a laugh. Brooke was always shocking him to no end and he loved being on the edge of his seat with her. Her personality- being wild and spur of the moment- balanced his quiet and planned personality perfectly.

"So people get a show. Oh well." Brooke shrugged climbing on after Lucas. He grabbed his extra helmet and offered it to her.

"Well I would love a little show." He winked at her playfully. "I mean it will let me relax a little."

"Maybe your wish is my command." Brooke teased back grabbing a hold of him tightly as he drove up.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the Scott household. The house still took her breath away every time she came here.

"Come on." Lucas helped her off. Lucas noticed that his parents were home for once and sighed. He didn't know if Brooke should meet them, hell he wished he never met them and they were his parents.

"Lucas, is that you?"

"Yeah, Ma. It's me." Lucas yelled back. The women came walking into the kitchen to greet them. Brooke noticed how much Lucas looked like his mother from the blonde hair, to the slightly tanned skin. "Ma, this is Brooke." He introduced her.

"Ahh, so you're the girl that calmed this boy down?" Brooke embarrassedly nodded back. "Thank god!"

"Ma, please." Lucas begged. He could feel Brooke tense up slightly. "We're going to do some work and then I'm going to her house for dinner."

"Okay, just don't take that damn bike or I'll sell it." Deb warned tapping Lucas lightly. "Door stays open." She warned again motherly.

"I know the rules." Lucas rolled his blue eyes and guided Brooke towards the stairs.

"If you guys want snacks or anything let me know." Deb yelled after him.

Lucas let out a little laugh and made his way to his room. "Sorry about my mom. She gets in these moods once in a while where she wants to act like one. It's usually whenever girls are brought home."

"Don't worry about it, really Luke." Brooke smiled softly. "Now let's get you Papa Davis approved."

**XO-OTH-XO-**

Brooke did make Lucas, Papa Davis approved but with some slight help of having a little fun. Brooke promised Lucas if he lets her pick out any outfit he has to wear then she'd allow him to have a quick make out session before going. It was a bribe of sorts to enjoy tonight.

"Let's fix that hair, Luke. We really don't need my dad to kill you tonight." Brooke laughed as they pulled up to the house. She started patting down hair blonde scruffy hair. It was messy from their make out session at his house that soon moved to the car.

"Do I really need to do this?" Lucas wanted to back out and drive back to his house as fast as possible, but he'd do anything for this girl.

"Just be yourself, Lucas. Please?" Brooke begged. "Now come on, if we are late my mom and dad will not be too happy."

"Lead the way." They both climbed out and walked towards the door.

"Glad of you two to join us." Robert mumbled staring at Brooke and Lucas, well mostly Lucas.

"Robert, be nice." Victoria warned as Brooke guided Lucas into the living room where everyone was waiting. "It's finally nice to meet you, Lucas." Victoria shook his hand.

Brooke held a breath in when she noticed Grandfather and Grandmother were there. This had to be her mother's doing. "Mom?" Brooke questioned her.

"Your father invited them. Be nice, Brooke." Victoria warned as she hugged her daughter.

"Of course he did." Brooke rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Come on Luke, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay," Lucas nodded along.

"Lucas," Brooke turned towards everyone. "This is my family, sadly." Brooke laughed slightly trying to joke around. "For real though, Lucas that's my grandmother and grandfather, you know Haley already, that's Quinn and this is my favorite man in the whole wide world." Brooke joked lifting Callum into her arms and tickled him.

"Aunt Book, stop it." Callum giggled.

Callum's laugh calm his nerves for some reason, and he relaxed.

"Callum, say hi to Luke."

"Hi." Callum shyly stated. He added, "don't hurt my Book." after some mumbling. Everyone in the room laughed slightly.

"Why don't we go eat?" Victoria offered. "I made some chicken parmesan for dinner."

"Brooklyn, we would like to speak to you first." Grandmother stated standing up from her chair. She had her typical nose in the air attitude on and Brooke frowned a little. She knew she should talk to them especially since her father would kill her if she doesn't but she doesn't want to leave Lucas alone.

"Go, I can handle myself." Lucas pushed her back slightly guiding her over to her grandparents.

"Here I am." Brooke smiled nervously at them.

"We need to discuss this behavior of yours." Grandfather spoke first. The older Davis looked at his granddaughter with eyes that were just as green as hers.

"What behavior?" Brooke stared at them wondering were they were going with this.

"This acting out and being with him, out of all men," Grandmother pointed towards Lucas.

Brooke frowned slightly at them. She didn't care if either elderly one liked Lucas or not. Their opinion of him didn't matter to her. "He's a good guy, Grandmother. If you trust me then you'd see that."

"He's a Scott, no one trusts a Scott." The older gentleman spoke.

"I'm done with this." Brooke stood and walked away from them. She was good at that. When she got to the table Lucas looked like he was having a good time with talking to her mother and Quinn. She even saw that Callum was sitting in her normal seat on the one side of Lucas.

"I actually like him, Brooke." Quinn smiled at her. "Ouch," Quinn nodded her head to towards them. "What did you do too them?"

"Robert, we are leaving." Mary Davis spoke. "If your daughters will not respect us, we will not be here anymore. They don't listen or do anything right. This is why you shouldn't have married her." Mary pointed to Victoria.

"Well then I guess it's time you leave." Victoria said standing up from the table. "This is my house and I will not have my daughters or my self disrespected in our own home."

"Vic," Robert started to state before being cut off by his wife.

"You are more than able to leave with them." She pointed out. "Or you can stay and enjoy this dinner." Victoria paused watching Robert's every move. She stared him down and he made up his mind and walked towards the table. "Good thinking." Victoria smiled. "Now Lucas tell us about yourself."

Brooke squeezed his hand for support and she knew it was going to be a good rest of the night.

* * *

**So here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Eight**

Six months have past and Brooke and Lucas's relationship became more and more serious, against her father's wishes.

"You told me it wouldn't last this long." Brooke heard her father mumbled from his office. "You said it was some silly teen love that would end."

_Of course._

"You can't help who you love, Robert." Her mother's soft motherly voice was heard. "If she loves him, then let her."

"If he does anything to her, he's so done." Robert spoke sternly. "I mean anything!"

"She's still a virgin, if that's what you mean. She wears that ring still." Victoria pointed out.

Brooke played with the ring as shivered down her body. She didn't want her parents to know the truth. Junior prom, Lucas and her had some fun, drank too much and lost that gift her father stated was for husband and wives. If only they knew the true secret she kept.

That simple gold ring was such a lie right now.

She held her phone tightly, hoping he'd respond as soon as possible. She went to Haley and Quinn first. Hoping they'd guide her down the right path but they said just to come clean. _It wasn't that easy._

Ever since Haley started going crazy lately. Her reasoning is that this is her senior year, meaning she can start going crazy and have fun. She already was accepted into Stanford and Duke but couldn't decide which one yet. Till then she was going to have some fun.

Her parents order drug tests. Every weekend at random times, some Saturday mornings, some Saturday nights and some Sunday anytime. Haley passed, only failing for alcohol- but that was passing to Brooke. Brooke was not so lucky.

Lucas wanted to go to some party at a friend of a friend's house in the town over. Brooke of course agreed and got a little too drunk. Things progressed and when someone offered her weed she didn't resist. Lucas then found her high as a kite.

"A virgin who smokes." Hissed Robert. "I think we need to do more, Victoria. She's sixteen now. Soon it will be driving and we can't control her then."

"It was a one time deal. You know that, and I know that." Victoria tried to calm him down but Robert had enough of this older boy. "She hasn't failed anymore, has she?"

"No." Robert sighed. "This is the wrong path to be going down."

Brooke knew both parents were saying the truth. It was a _one_ time thing. It would not be happening again.

"What's with you and them always in that office?" Haley plopped down next to her. "I know you like this bad angle and all but damn, Brookie Davis is a badass."

"I was drunk." Brooke stared at her. "It happens hardly ever and I get caught."

"Next time don't stay out all night and they won't worry. Or better yet, change your clothes and do your own laundry. Mom will never know." Brooke stared at her dumbfounded. How would Haley know all this? "Don't worry. Quinn taught me." Haley shrugged. "Never used it but I felt like you should know."

"Not doing it ever again." Brooke fell back on to the hallway rug. "Why is this always so complicated? Things get so good, Hales, and then either I or Dad do something to fuck it all up?"

"You didn't fuck up anything. Let dad calm down and then it will all go back to normal." Haley fell back with her. "Remember when we were kids and Quinn and I had this genius idea?"

"Which one would that be? The one where I ended with a broken arm or stitches in my head?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"Neither of those. I blame Quinn for them. This one we were outside and you were pissy cause someone got dirty on your dress, little Mrs. Priss." Haley pointed out.

"That was my favorite dress."

"Anyway," Haley giggled. "You wanted to do things your way or the high way. So to protest you climbed onto the top of the tree house roof and refused to come down. I mean you were up there for a good four hours. Mom was too scared of heights to get you so she had to call dad. Dad was in a pissy mood to begin with..."

"_How the hell did she get up there?" Robert asked walking quickly towards the backyard. _

"_I had to start planting things, Robert. I can't keep my eyes on them all the time. She's six, she shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Brookie," Robert stared up, using his hand to block the sun. "Come on, Cookie. Get down from there."_

"_Nope!" She popped her 'p'. "I'm gonna stay up here."_

"_Told ya she's gone crazy." Quinn shrugged. She was ten-years-old and was getting a kick out of all this._

"_Quinn, bring Haley inside." Victoria shooed them inside. "Get washed up for dinner."_

"_Cookie, come on." Robert really didn't want to make his way up to the ratty old tree house that was his as a kid. The roof wasn't even safe probably. Brooke only pouted and crossed her hands over her small chest. "Fine, I'm coming up." He struggled to get up the small raggedy ladder but he managed fine. "Well how in the world did you get up there?"_

"_Climbed." Brooke shrugged. "Daddy, I scared." She looked down and the height finally caught her little eyes. _

"_I'll come and get you, baby. Just stay calm."_

"_Robert, make sure she doesn't fall!" Victoria yelled up to them. _

"Dad finally got you down. I think he bribed you with ice cream." Haley laughed finishing the story.

"What was the point of that?"

"Because you do things, whenever you want too, B. You don't allow anyone to stop you till you're too chicken." Haley said. "Tell them. Tell them the truth."

"You know what they did to Quinn, Hales." Brooke played with the ring. "They'll murder me."

"Murder is a sin and since dad is all holy, I don't think that will happen." Haley wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "I know we don't get along all the time, but B, I'd be there and so will Quinn."

"He hasn't talked to me since." Brooke let tears fall. "I try. I try really hard."

"Give me that." She ripped the phone from Brooke's hands and hit the speed dial. "Lucas Scott, you better answer this fucking phone." She mumbled during the ringing.

Haley being Haley, and never cursing Brooke let out a giggle. "Talk to him." She handed the phone to Brooke and guided her out of the hallway. Her parents really didn't need to find out this way.

"Lucas..." Brooke mumbled, terrified at what he has to say.

"_Ugh,"_ He moaned. "_I'm sorry for this mess, Baby Girl. It was just a lot to comprehend." _He had college, and basketball to think about. He wasn't even sure how to tell his parents.

"You don't think I'm still trying to figure it out?" Brooke hissed, she protectively placed a hand on her still small stomach.

"_I know you are. But damn it, Brooke._"

She could hear him in the background slamming his door. "Meet me at the River Court in ten. I want to do this in person, not talking over the phone."

"_Fine." _He hung up the phone and she made her way towards Haley's room.

"Cover for me, Hales. I'm gonna go do this." Haley popped her head into the door.

"Got it." Haley looked up from her magazine and Brooke was gone. She snuck out the back porch door in Haley's room.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

When Brooke arrived, Lucas was already there. He was shocked with how she looked. Puffy eyes, messy hair and Lucas knew it was bad. "Brooke, baby girl." He watched her collapse in his arms. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I," Brooke mumbled still holding on to his shirt. "I just don't know what to do. I didn't plan for it to happen."

"I didn't either. I thought we were protected." Lucas guided them over to the old weathered wooden picnic table. "I just don't know anymore."

"I'm scared." Brooke managed to stop crying long enough to take a deep breathe. "I need you now."

"I'll be there. I have to be, B. I'm not going to leave you. I may end up murdered by my dad, but I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Brooke couldn't look at him. "You didn't talk to me for two days Luke. You know how alone I felt? Hell, I didn't even know what was going on. My mind kept running over and over everything you said."

"I was stressed Brooke. I'm sorry for those things. But you need to understand that I'm just, I'm just as scared as you are."

"We need to figure this out. Come up with a plan." Brooke being rational at the moment, "What do you want to do?"

"I wish we weren't in this in the first place, but since we are..." He paused and looked at the girl he fell in love with over these past couple of months. "I need to know what you want. Whatever you want, I'm willing to do."

"I can't get rid of it." Brooke stared at him. "I can't do that to it." Brooke didn't know if it was truly her stating that or if it was her religious upbringing that stated it.

"Okay," Lucas said. He wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. "Leaves us with two options."

"I think," She stumbled for words. "I want to keep it. Quinn could do, I can do."

"Then I think we have our choice. Come with me right now." Lucas dragged her towards his car.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Where the hell are you?" Haley hissed into her phone.

"_You see, there's this thing..."_

"What thing, Brooke? Mom and dad are freaking out here. You haven't been answering your phone and they're calling Lucas's parents and I think dad might have said something about the cops."

"_Well, that's the thing Hales." _Brooke giggled. "_I'm not exactly in Tree Hill or North Carolina anymore, either is Lucas."_

"Then where are you?"

"_Tennessee..."_ Brooke mumbled.

"And what is exactly in Tennessee?"

"_Well, Lucas and I..."_

Haley sighed at Brooke's avoidance of the question. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Brooke, what are you and Lucas doing in there?"

"_Don't freak out, please." _Brooke paused. "_We kind of got married."_

"You what?" Haley freaked out. She was so needing a drink after this.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Nine**

"_I'm kidding Hales. Jeez, calm down."_ Brooke laughed on the other end of the phone. "_We kind of can't get married. You know the whole underage thing? Like really? I'm only sixteen."_

"Then what the fuck are you doing in Tennessee? Because right now the Scott's are on their way over because of you two. His dad is freaking out."

"_Well tell them we are fine. We just need to go over some things by ourselves before telling them all. We need to figure it all out."_

"Just get your ass home, Brooklyn." Haley slammed down her phone. The minute she got off the phone her parents were walking right into her room.

"Where is she Haley?" Robert spoke sternly. He wanted answers and wanted them now. "Haley I want the truth." His finger pointed directly in her face.

"Robert, calm down." Victoria stated. She was calm and for some reason not too worried that her youngest is out somewhere with her boyfriend. She knew Brooke was sensible and level headed. "Haley,"

"All I know is Tennessee." Haley put her hands up defensively. "She wouldn't tell me why or when she's coming home. I told her to get home."

"This is typical Brooklyn. You know we probably should've listened to my mother. She's right about the behaviors. It's out of control." Robert paced his middle daughter's bedroom floor. "I'm going to get her into that school."

"No, no and no. Your mother is not the one allowing our decisions for our children." Victoria hissed. "We are going to stay calm until she gets home and gives us a response. We'll get everyone over here except your parents. They're not being told about this."

Haley just sat on her bed and watched her parents argue over this. She didn't know what to do. She sent a quick text to Brooke saying _"Get your ass home now or the next thing you know is you're going to end up living with grandmother if dad has his way."_ She waited, continuing to watch her parents argue.

A quick text was received stating, _"Be home tonight. On our way back now. Tell them to calm the fuck down."_ Brooke ended the text with a winky face- a typical Brooke smiley face. Haley let out a small laugh capturing the attention of her parents.

"She respond?" Victoria sat down, waiting patiently for a response. "I know when you're lying so don't even try to lie to me now."

Haley rolled her hazel eyes at her mother's comment earning a stern look from her father. Maybe today wasn't the best day to push her luck. "She's on her way back. Okay?" She looked at them. "She'll be home later. I'm not sure exactly when, just later."

"This girl is so dead when she walks through the door. That boy will never be allowed to be around her again. I'll make him suffer." Robert walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He was furious. When he thought this boy was a bad influence, everyone didn't agree. Now his youngest daughter is out somewhere with him breaking every rule possible.

"I guess this is a bad time to show up?" Quinn shrug her shoulders. "Callum's playing down stairs and I got the SOS text message and rushed over.

"You can come in." Victoria smiled at her oldest. "Sit, I should talk to you two."

"About what?" Quinn questioned carefully. She had a feeling her mom was going to have a serious conversation. She had that look written all over her face. "Mom, you're scaring us."

"I found something in the trash yesterday and I want to ask both of you about it. I hope I can get the truth from one of you." Victoria looked at them. To her they were still her little girls, young enough where they needed her and had no cares in the world.

"_Girls, that's too far in! Come closer to the shore!" Victoria screamed. She was being brave and took all three girls down to the beach for the day. All three, ages three, four and seven stood up to Brooke's chest in the water. _

"_Momma, we good!" Haley giggled holding tightly to Quinn's arms. _

_Quinn was being a protective big sister and held on to Brooke and Haley's hands like her parents always taught her too. _

"_Please? Just a little closer to the beach." Victoria looked at them. All three girls were giggling as the small waves bobbed them up and down with the current. The smiles plastered on their faces showed that they were having a good time and it was a perfect idea. "Don't make me come in there!" She warned. _

"_Mommy, come in!" Brooke giggled letting go to swim to the shore where Victoria stood watching. She wanted to pull her mother in and get her to swim just like their dad does when they come to the beach._

"_Brookie, stay with Quinn. I'll come in." Victoria breath got caught in her throat when she realized what was happing. A wave, that Quinn and Haley bobbed over seconds before now knocked Brooke to the ground. "Brooklyn!" Victoria screamed running over to her._

"_Mommy." Brooke cried out coughing. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, crying out for comfort. "The wave big!" _

"_I know, baby. I know." Victoria wrapped her arms around the sandy girl, hugging her tightly to her chest. "This is why you always listen to me."_

"_I sorry." Brooke's whimpers slowed down as her mother continued to rub her back. _

"_Quinn, Haley, girls, come on in for a little. We'll go back in soon. Why don't we go build sandcastles?" _

"_The biggest bestest one ever?" Haley cheered from the water, trying her best to run out of it with Quinn following behind. _

"_The biggest one, after sun block is reapplied. None of my babies are getting burnt today." Victoria smiled. _

"Mom?" Haley shook her out of her memory. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, just walk down memory lane." Victoria smiled brushing some hair out of Haley's eyes.

"So what did you find?" Quinn moved her thumbs nervously. These serious conversations even scared her today.

"Please don't tell me dad through out Mr. Waffles again?" Haley's voice was shaky. "Please not my Waffy."

Victoria and Quinn both let out loud laughs. "Haley, no one got rid of Mr. Waffles." Victoria shook her brown hair. "I do think it's time to get rid of that thing though."

"Not ever happening!" Haley pulled the worn out stuffed animal from behind her pillow and pulled it tightly to her chest.

"Please ignore my baby sister and continue mom." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and Haley returned the playfulness with sticking out her tongue.

"I found a pregnancy test." She turned silent after the words left her lips. Like every parent, she wished it was one of her kids friends and not her actual children.

"Oh," Quinn and Haley both mumbled at the same time.

"Spill it, girls. I know you both are keeping something. I can tell it on your faces." Victoria faced them both directly. "Tell me it now."

"Well you see..." Quinn started to mumble before Haley finished her sentence by saying "It was Brooke's!"

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Come on in." Robert opened the door to allow the Scott family to enter. Dan and Deb Scott entered the house with completely different emotions on their faces. Dan's was a look of anger and distaste for the Davis's while on the other hand Deb's was more of a look of worry.

"Can I get you two anything while we wait for them?" Victoria was trying to distract herself. She couldn't believe the news Haley and Quinn told her hours before. She was trying her best not to tell it to Robert or even the Scott's. This was the first time she was meeting them and it was most definitely not under the best circumstances.

"No thanks." Deb quietly stated pulling her purse closer to her chest. She was scared. This was the family of the daughter her son has been spending all his free time with and she knew nothing about her other than who her father is because everyone in the small town knew who the Davis's are. "I'm okay."

"I'm good." Dan said ice coldly. His voice showed the anger bottled up inside of him. He couldn't believe that Deb had actually agreed for them to come here, little did he know Lucas was the one that wanted them here.

"I know this isn't the best conditions to meet in, but its good to finally meet you two." Victoria was still trying to distract herself.

"It's good to meet you two also." Deb smiled back. She received a phone call about an hour ago during a very silent dinner at the Scott household from Lucas. She of course agreed to it under the circumstances that she knew he was safe and that they needed just a little get away and he would explain more later on. "I've met Brooke a couple of times and she's a lovely girl. You did a good job raising her. She calms Lucas down very well."

"She distracts him." Dan interjected. He hated how his wife thought so kindly of the relationship between the teens. It was his least favorite thing. It took his sons attention away from basketball, which should be his main focus till he gets into the pros after college. "I think we should ban them from dating. This whole running off is childish and should make them receive some kind of punishment."

Robert nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. I think we need to stop this whole thing before it gets worse."

"Robert," Victoria looked over to her husband. With the little piece of information she now knew it killed her for him to think that way. "Let's just let them talk about what the reason they left in the first place before we do anything drastic."

"I agree with that." Deb responded. "We need to think about them before doing it."

"They're children, Deb. They don't know anything." Dan hissed at her. "I'm not allowing this relationship. No more."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed. She wanted to turn to Quinn and Haley but she sent them off to Quinn's for the night knowing that Brooke will most likely not being staying in their home tonight. She saw two headlights pulling up into the drive way and sucked in a deep breath, hoping that Brooke just spills. It was killing her that she couldn't turn her husband with this information but she couldn't imagine what he would say. It will ruin his whole imagine, again. She couldn't imagine what his parents would even think. "They're here."

"Just let them talk." Deb turned to her husband as some sort of warning. "They might have a reasonable explanation for it."

The four parents sat in silence for a couple of minutes till the door opened.

"Hi," Brooke waved slightly at everyone. The smile faded fast when she saw her mother's disappointment.

"Lucas, what in the world were you thinking? Skipping school, skipping practice for her?" Dan hissed walking right up to his son's face.

"Not everything is about basketball." Lucas rolled his blue eyes and didn't let his father's behavior affect him. Brooke and him discussed everything, from their futures to right now and came up with a plan. "Can we just talk like we want to?"

"Dan, come on. Listen to them." Deb grabbed Dan's arm and guided him to the couch.

"If you want to speak, then speak Brooklyn." Robert sat with his arms crossed over his chest like a two year old.

"So, I guess I should just say it, huh?" Brooke turned to Lucas for support. He responded with a nod and placed his hand on the center of her back, rubbing soft circles to calm her down. "I'm pregnant?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter to you. I had finals week last week, then my computer charger died on me leaving me computer-less for three days till I came home. I can say I'm an official college graduate! Yippy! It's scary to think because I started watching OTH in sixth grade when it came out... it's been ten years with one tree hill in my life. Ahhhh. Such a long time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Ten**

As all the adults starting freaking out, Victoria stood still and watched. She allowed herself to comprehend the information the minute Haley told her the truth. Brooke noticed this and cursed herself for telling Haley.

"What in the world were you two thinking?" Deb Scott was the first parent to speak up. She couldn't understand how her son's life was just thrown away by the news. His dream college will no longer be in the picture anymore. Having a normal college experience will no long be allowed.

"Ma," Lucas looked up at her, but his face met with her looks of disappointment. She was very disappointed in him.

"What about basketball, Lucas? Damn it." Dan started to pace the Davis living room floor. "This is not your responsibility. Let the whore deal with it! How do you even know if it's yours? She could be taking after her sister."

"Dad!" Lucas yelled. He was going to support Brooke anyway she needed him too. Brooke just found herself snuggling closer to his chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a whore! If your son used protection we wouldn't be in this position!" Robert rubbed his forehead stressed out. All the information was making his head hurt more and more.

The wives stood in between their husbands as the anger levels rose higher and higher.

"This is not solving anything to have you two fight. Now sit your asses down!" Victoria hissed through her teeth pushing Robert on the couch.

"How the hell are you so calm? Our sixteen year old is pregnant and you're acting like nothing is wrong!"

"Because acting out is not doing anything to solve this whole thing. Those two," pointing to Brooke and Lucas "now will have to deal with the consequences. It's their mistake and their chance to take care of it."

Brooke still sat silently. She couldn't dare to speak nor did she have anything to say to make the situation better. Her and Lucas spoke on their little get away about what they wanted to do and how they were going to accomplish it. But right now it doesn't seem worth it to tell them. She felt like telling them their plan would make them look like little kids.

"Mom?" Brooke cautiously spoke.

"Don't," Victoria shook her head.

"Lucas, lets go. We are not even going to be bothered with this. You have no responsibility to this bastard. You will stay far away from her and ignore her. College starts soon for you and you will need to focus on getting in the right basketball program." Dan stood ready to walk to the door.

"How far along?" Deb whispered ignoring her husband's comment.

"Four months." Brooke stared down at her stomach. With Junior prom in June and now it being September, just the start of the school year, she was going to be pregnant all year.

"You've kept this a secret for that long?" Robert asked stunned that his daughter would do such a thing.

"I didn't exactly know." Brooke shrugged off the stares coming from everyone.

"We came up with a plan, though." Lucas spoke nervously. His voice shook with fear of what will happen. He wasn't sure he could do this without the help of the parents involved with the two teenagers.

"Oh I'd love to hear this." Sarcasm shook from Dan's voice. "There's no need. You are not taking responsibility for this. You have your future to think about son, and a future of basketball- not being a father of a baby from a teenage girl that doesn't know who the actual father is."

"I think it's time that you leave." Robert had enough. No one was allowed to call his daughter a whore. He turned to Dan at this moment and wanted to punch the smirk off his face. "Now." It was more of a demanded then anything.

"Lucas, lets go." Dan grabbed Deb's arm pulling her towards the door.

"I'm not going." Lucas stood strong. He wasn't going to let his father win this one.

"Go," Brooke whispered into his ear. "I'll call you later." She promised.

Lucas nodded understanding the silent meaning behind Brooke's words. She wanted to talk to her parents alone. He kissed her forehead lovingly and then followed his parents out the door.

"What in the world were you thinking? Huh?" He didn't even give Brooke a chance to respond before he continued. "You saw the stuff Quinn went through and yet here you are repeating it."

"Daddy, we didn't mean for this to happen. It just kind of did. We used protection, I promise you and he waited till I was ready to do anything." Brooke let the tears fall onto her cheeks in a rush of waves. "We did everything to stop this."

"No you didn't! You didn't wait. I've taught you to wait till you love someone and are married to them." This time Robert collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. "Where did we go wrong, Victoria? How the hell did we end up with two teenaged girls pregnant? I thought we did everything right."

"Daddy," Brooke felt bad. She didn't want what Quinn had, the struggles, the loneliness, none of that. She wanted to be married when she had a child; married to someone she loved. She did love Lucas, loved him with all her heart. But it was her first love, high school love.

"No," Robert silenced her. "Go to your room. I just can't deal with this."

Brooke ran past him and up the stairs to her room. She wished she told Lucas to stay. She needed his support.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You are going to break up with her and deny that baby is yours." Dan Scott ordered his oldest for the millionth time. "You have too much to lose."

"What if I don't care enough that I'll lose it? Huh?" Lucas didn't care. After spending the day with Brooke he realized something. Nothing would be more important than the child he brings into the world. Basketball is a hobby, a hobby he could pick back up at any moment. A child is his blood, his flesh and blood. "Basketball is not important to me like you or Nate. It's just a sport."

"You could get into a great college with it, Lucas." Dan hissed. "Make it even to the pros if you work hard enough."

"I don't want to play pros." Lucas mumbled. He was scared if his father ever found out what he actually wanted to do with his college degree.

"Okay, enough about basketball." Deb silenced the two as they pulled up to their house. "Lucas, you are going to take care of your responsibilities now." She made up her mind. She didn't care what Dan thought of them. She was stepping up and making that choice for him. "If you can't learn to use protection, you'll have to deal with the results. This baby is the result. Get a job and start saving. Baby's are expensive."

"You can't be allowing this, Deb." Dan was furious.

"I more then enough serious. This is their responsibility now. If you want to continue living here, that's okay. I'm looking out for what's best for them."

Lucas stared between his parents as they continued to bicker back and forth. Shaking his head he made his way up to his room and laid on his bed. A deep breath was released from his lips as he starts coming up with ideas. He heard crashes coming from down stairs and knew a typical Dan/Deb Scott fight was happening.

"What the fuck did you do?" Nathan stormed into his room. His quiet time of playing video games was interrupted.

"Huh?" He looked at his younger brother. "Oh," he knew Nathan had no clue what was going on. He was usually oblivious to what happened around him.

"Explain." Nathan stood leaning on the doorframe waiting for a response.

"She's pregnant. Dad's flipping out, he's worried about basketball, of course." Lucas summarized.

"Damn, Luke." Nathan let out a dry laughed. "How the fuck?"

"You know when a man and a women..." He trailed on causing Nathan to cover his ears. "Child."

"So what are they fighting about?"

"Mom said help, dad says abandon it." Lucas shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Nathan shook his head exiting the room as fast as he entered.

Getting up to shut the door behind Nathan, Lucas pulled out his phone and called Brooke. He's only been away from her for thirty minutes but the worry is not leaving his mind. "Pretty Girl. You okay?"

"_I think I'll be okay. They won't talk to me. Well my mom will but my dad just looks so disappointed in me. I broke him, Luke."_

"You didn't break him, Baby. He's just shocked." Lucas voice was soothing to Brooke. "My parents are in a heated battle if that means anything to you."

"_This is all my fault." _Brooke let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't care anymore. "_I should've known sooner and then done something about it."_

"Don't think like that, B. You know we both decided that wasn't the best option."

"_But then you could go to college, play basketball and have a good future."_

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd rather stay here, go to community college, be with you and I'd still have a good future. So we'll struggle a bit, I don't care. I'll get to be with you." Lucas sighed. "Brooke, listen to me. I'm not going to leave you at all. I'll be there every step of the way."

"_I think I needed to hear that Luke._" Brooke sniffled through the phone. "_I love you Broody."_

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He felt like he made the right choice at this moment.

"_Got to go, Mom wants to talk. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" _Brooke's voice made it sound more like a question, then a statement.

"I'll be there." Lucas smiled. "Bye baby."

"_Bye Broody."_

Hanging up the phone Lucas became lost in thought.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"We should talk." Victoria walked in not bothering to knock. Brooke lost that privacy along with the trust her parents had for her.

"I'm sorry mommy." Brooke cried out and out of instinct Victoria wrapped her arms around Brooke rocking her back and forth. "Daddy hates me, doesn't he?"

"Brookie, he doesn't hate you." Victoria sighed. "We just wished you came to use when you found out. That's it. I wish I didn't need to hear it from Haley and Quinn first. I loved that you three are close enough that you can rely on them. I just wished you didn't run. You're a runner, I know that, but sometimes you need to just face things."

"I'm facing things now, aren't I?" Brooke looked up at her.

"Yes, but you're going to need to for a while. If this is what you want."

"I can't give it up, Mom. It's part of me. If Quinn could basically do it alone, I think I can do it with Lucas's help and maybe your and dad's help."

"I'm willing to help you, but you need to do most of it by yourself. I need you to get a job and save. This baby is going to cost a lot. Are you ready to not be a normal high school student anymore? You're sixteen, and I know other sixteen year olds rather relax and hang out with others. You know you'll never get to do that again."

"I know mom," Brooke nodded. "I know I won't. But it's something I have to do. I have to do this."

"Then prove you can." Victoria encouraged. "I know you can deep inside but show everyone you can."

"What about dad?" Brooke looked up. She was nervous to ask.

"He'll come around. Just give him time and do what he says right now. Don't push too hard cause I don't think your father can take much more." Victoria smiled kissing Brooke's forehead. "Get some sleep baby. You have school in the morning. Enjoy sleeping while you can."

She shut the door and Brooke was left in the darkness of her thoughts for the rest of the sleepless night.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will be. I haven't thought that far yet. I just write till I can't write anymore. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Eleven**

"Where the hell is he?" Brooke mumbled checking the time on her cell phone for the hundredth time. He was late, extremely late for her standards. Brooke sat in the waiting room with walls covered in babies, some she found adorable and other's she found only faces parents could love. She spent her waiting time criticizing the names of these babies.

Really? Someone would name his or her daughter _Bernice Valentina._ It took so much out of Brooke to hold in her laugh when she read that.

She checked her phone again, hoping this time he'd at least send her a message, sighing when there was nothing there.

"Brooke, you need to relax. He said he'd be here, he'd be here." Her mother's words did nothing to comfort her. I mean she was only there because Brooke being under eighteen couldn't go alone.

"He's fifteen minutes late, Mom. This isn't like him." Brooke stared down at her growing belly. Five months along, that's how pregnant she was and since finding out a month ago things haven't changed.

Robert walks around deep in thought all the time, ignoring Brooke completely lately. Victoria has been cold but understanding. She supports Brooke but know that she won't be there for the midnight feedings or the nights where the baby will cry non-stop. They'll be supportive from a distance.

The Scott's how ever have taken a different approach to all this. Lucas moved into their guesthouse so that when the time comes for the baby to arrive, Brooke and him can know what it's like to be all alone in it. Dan Scott still believes that the baby is a complete mistake and is going to ruin Luke's life forever. He makes comments whenever Brooke shows up there or Lucas skips basketball practice because of Brooke's doctor's appointments.

With the vibration of her phone, Brooke was shaken out of her thoughts. "_Sorry I'm going to be late, Baby Girl. My boss asked me to cover someone else's shift and we could really use the money to start saving. Let me know what we're having. I love you."_

"You can not be serious now." Brooke mumbled closing the phone and not responding back. She was hurt right now. They planed on doing this together, finding out the sex together.

"What's wrong?" Victoria cautiously asked. She didn't want to over step any boundaries with them.

"He's not coming. Work asked him to stay for another shift." Brooke placed her phone back in her pocket and let out a huff. "I know it's good but Mommy, I just wanted him here."

Brooke only used the word Mommy when something really upset her or she wanted something so badly and knew her parents would say no to it no matter how much begging she did. "I'm sorry baby." Victoria frowned. She understood Lucas's intentions but she also knew where Brooke was coming from. "I know he probably doesn't like missing this."

"I am so going to make him suffer for this."

While other women get emotional while pregnant, Brooke become revengeful and emotional. Everything that didn't go her way, she made sure it eventually did.

"Brookie, come on now." Victoria shook her head laughing slightly at the childish antics. "He's trying. He knows you two need stuff and he's working hard to give you it. He slipped and didn't realize how important things are, he's a guy."

"He's different than a normal guy, mom." Brooke pouted. "Do something."

"Honey, there's nothing that can be done. He's at work. I'll go in there with you and well, you can tell him how it went tonight."

"Brooklyn Davis?" A nurse called into the waiting room. "You can come back now."

Brooke stood and paused. "I don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" Victoria knew it had to do with Lucas not being there, but she couldn't change that.

"Cause,"

Victoria stared at her young daughter and sighed. "Brooke, come on." She forced her into the hallway towards the small room.

"Just change into this and the doctor will be in with you shortly." The nurse faked a smile and walked out of the room.

"Did you see that?" Brooke hissed the moment the door shut. "Mom she stared at me and judged me!"

"Brooklyn," Victoria frowned. "You're young and pregnant. People are going to judge you no matter what. Let them, who cares what they think."

Brooke stared at her mother's comprehending the words coming form her mouth. She was still embarrassed by the fact that she's sixteen and pregnant, but she is proud of the fact that her and Lucas are making it work and taking responsibility for it. But before Brooke could respond, the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon." The older doctor smiled. She's seen teen mom's before in her many years of practicing so it was not a shock to her at this point. "How are we feeling today, Brooke?"

"As good as I can be?" Brooke shrugged at her response and sat down on the leather examination table, exposing her growing rounding stomach.

"It's just going to get worse from here, be warned." The doctor didn't sugar coat anything like certain television shows have done lately. She states the facts so these young mother's become prepared for what was about to happen with their bodies and with their lives. "Now lets find out this babies sex."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Knock, knock." Lucas head snapped up from his spot of lying in the middle of his med to the French glass door where he saw Brooke standing. "Come in!" He yelled loud for her to hear.

"I missed you today." Were the first words out of her mouth when she walked in.

"I missed you too, Baby Girl." He pulled her down onto the bed to join him. Lately her and his parents have not really minded the other sleeping over. How much worse could it be since Brooke was already pregnant? "I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. You know if we didn't need the money then I would be there in a heart beat but I'm taking whatever shifts they offer. I want to save and have something so when the baby comes I can focus on you two and school for a little."

"I know." She really did know. They've had many conversations about this whole working issue. Brooke took over some shifts Deb needed to be covered to make some quick money but Lucas got a job at a local pizza shop as a delivery boy and also took up shifts at his Uncle's mechanic shop, making their time together very slim.

"Don't make me feel worse for this, Brooke." Lucas exhaustedly sighed. "I've had a long day. I had school all day and then worked till like ten minutes ago."

"I just wanted you there." Brooke mumbled pulling away from him. "I just wanted this to be something to do with you, not my mom."

"I've been to everyone before this one."

"There's only been one before this." Brooke pointed out rubbing her belly. "This was just a major one, and I really don't believe you knew that."

"I did know that, gosh Brooke." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then you should have been there." She said with an attitude and plopped down next to him. "I, ugh Lucas, I just wanted you there." Tears started falling from her eyes. "Haley and Quinn asked me the moment I walked into my house how was the doctor's but you didn't."

"I was working, Brooke." He truly did not want to fight. He wanted to lay in bed with Brooke and rub her expanding stomach and hold her till the morning. He became accustomed to this practice. Waking up with the baby kicking his hands made his day. It also made all the long tiring days worth it. "I texted you as soon as I got home to have you come over. I wanted to know how it went."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Brooke, please, baby. I'm trying here. Gosh, I'm trying really hard." He rubbed her back with one hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Please don't cry, baby."

"I just," She paused trying to find the right words to say. "I just need you at these. People stare at me and I can't take it. My mom isn't much help either, Luke. I need you."

"I promise I'll be tat the next ones, okay? I just thought getting the money to save and get something for this one would be better in the moment. I'm sorry, baby."

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes. Lucas held Brooke as they laid spooning each other with his hand protectively placed on her stomach. Since finding out, Lucas has done everything he possibly could to please Brooke. He wanted to show her he was here for it, after all it was his mistake along with hers. He was going to take responsibility for it.

His parents haven't had the same ideas he has. His mother, while being supportive, still kept her distance and spoke minimally to him, it was only when needed. His father wanted nothing to do with him and was set on disowning him the moment he turns eighteen. The moment that happens his father wants him out of the house and he is completely done with him. His mother won't allow that though. His brother on the other hand was hot and cold with him depending on his mood. One moment Nathan would be fine shooting hoops with his older brother and the next he would be ignoring him similarly to his father.

"_So if you had to choose between a boy and girl, what would it be?" Brooke questioned him. It was one week since they officially told everyone who was needed to be told. Brooke was started to accept it and come to term that her life is changing drastically. She was starting to like it._

"_I'm not sure," Lucas stared at her. They were packing up his bedroom to move to the pool house, well Brooke was laying on the bed and Lucas was packing. The both of them were completely shocked when Deb and Dan agreed for him to move out there. "Why you asking that?"_

"_Cause I read somewhere that in one month we can find out whoever this little Squishy will be." She pointed to her stomach. "I'm excited to find out, is that bad?"_

"_Why would it be bad?" He paused folding his clothes and turned his attention to her. "There's no reason to feel bad about figuring out."_

_She nodded her head, as a sign that she understood and agreed about were he was coming form. "I think I want this one to be a boy."_

"_Brooklyn Davis wants a boy? That's shocking!" He teased her. _

"_Don't call me Brooklyn," She shivered, shaking her head at him. "I just, it's just" she corrected herself "girls are bitches and moody and I'm not dealing with another diva. I'm diva enough for this world."_

"_That may be true." He laughed back. Two Brooke Davis's in the world? That would not end very well for the Davis family. "So a boy, huh?"_

"_Yes, a boy that looks like you."_

"_Me?" He questioned kinking his eye brow up at her._

"_Yes you, Lucas." She shook her head laughing. _

"_Then I want a little girl just like you."_

"_Me? A girl that gets knocked up at sixteen? Classy huh?"_

"_A girl that knows what she wants and how to get there." He corrected her. "I just want a healthy happy baby."_

"_Me too, baby, me too." He pulled her into a hug kissing her on the lips softly. _

"I couldn't find out, you know." Brooke spoke in a whisper. She turned her head slightly to catch his face in the corner of her eye. When Lucas gave her a confused look she stated more clearly, "I didn't find out the sex. I couldn't with out you. I had her put it in an envelope. So we can open it together."

"Really?" Lucas was surprised she waited. Brooke was talking about this ultrasound since her first one when she first found out just to start preparing. Brooke was talking about it for days leading up to today.

"My mom looked at my like a lunatic when I asked the doctor to do it. I just couldn't Lucas. You should've been there with me." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. "It's in here."

Lucas let go and slowly sat up and took it from her hands. "Do you want to know now or wait?" He asked her this questioned multiple times just to be sure that they were making the right choices. "We can just shred this and wait, if you want too."

"I think we should open it, well you should. I can't." Brooke was nervous to open it herself and wasn't exactly sure why. She thought it might have to do with once she found out the sex that it would sink in that her life would change in the next four months and everything will be different. She also thought it could be the idea that she'd feel guilty if it was one sex over the other. Deep inside she wanted a son. A little boy who would melt her heart like Callum melts Quinn's. She loves the relationship her oldest sister has with her son and wants exactly that.

"Here goes nothing." Lucas slowly opened the envelop and looked inside. He pulled out the small card and a smile broke on his face.

"So? Tell me!" Brooke impatiently responded.

"It's a..."

* * *

**So there's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me some time to write it. I had a very busy weekend. I had my graduation party, and my dad came up form Georgia so I had to spend Saturday with him before the party. Sunday I went to an amusement park and when I got home I had to leave to drive to my boyfriend's to get a haircut from his cousin. So I got home from spending today with him like three hours ago and wrote this. I wanted to give you guys an update today. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. I have the gender of the baby already planed out and I'm excited about it! Thanks for reading!- D. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Twelve**

"It's a..." Lucas paused. He was going to make Brooke wait. "It's a baby."

"I know that, asshole." Brooke hissed slapping Lucas playfully in the chest. "I know it's a baby, but is it a boy or girl, Lucas?"

Lucas wanted her to suffer a little more. He quickly though of ways to tease her and came up with one way quickly. "I think we maybe should just wait to find out. You know, it could be a surprise."

"No more surprises!" Brooke pouted. "Give me it! I wanna know!" She tried to reach the envelop out of his hands but Lucas was fast enough to stand up and hold it in the air up high. "Lucas, please. Don't make us beg you." She pointed towards her stomach. "Cause when I get on my knees I don't know if I can stand up."

"You can just wait for the surprise then." Lucas placed the envelope up high on a cabinet and then started tickling her.

"Lucas!" Brooke giggled under his touch. "Stop it!"

"Good thing you two already can't get much worse then where you are now."

Lucas froze in his spot and stared at the door. Dan was standing there with Deb by his side.

"We brought you some dinner, Lucas." Deb spoke as Dan stood there. "It may need to be heated up a bit but I thought you'd be hungry after a long day of work and school. I didn't know if you ate something."

Brooke sat staring down at her hands. She still felt uncomfortable in the Scott's presence. Deb, she could handle, but Dan Scott still made her shiver with nerves. She looked up for a split second to have Dan staring at her.

"Thanks, Ma." Lucas grabbed the plate from her hands. "It looks good."

"I just want to make sure you feed yourself." Deb smiled. She felt the awkwardness that surround the family wherever they went as a full on family. Lucas barely said anything to Dan ever now and Nathan, well he's hot and cold. One minute he's willing to help and will spend time talking to Lucas but the next minute he'll start ignoring the older brother. "Well let you two go back to what ever you were doing."

"Brooke Davis, it's good to see you so fat again." Dan snickered to himself and Brooke let the tears fall as he walked out of the room.

Lucas let go of a breath he didn't even know he held in.

"Don't let him get to you guys." Deb spoke up from the doorway. "He's not worth it. He's just a little hurt right now."

"Sure he is." Lucas rolled his blue eyes. "He's just an ass."

"Lucas Scott, language." Deb warned causing Brooke to giggle a little. "He is still your father and deserves respect."

"When he shows it, I'll give him it, Ma." Lucas spoke up. He was tired of everyone just sugar coating Dan's behaviors. "Till then, he's not apart of my life."

"Don't just cut him off, Lucas. Let it all calm down slightly." Deb was trying not to get into the whole basketball/college/pregnant Brooklyn Davis debate. It was hard when she lived in the center of the mess and even harder when Brooke came around. She was proud of Lucas though, don't get her wrong. She was proud of the fact that he still is being responsible for his actions. "It will calm down, I know it."

"And then it would pick back up when the baby is born." He looked at her and she knew it was true. "I'm not playing games with him, Mom. If he wants this game then I'm out of here and never coming back."

"Lucas be rational right now." Deb encouraged. Every conversation lately has been ending with fights and she's done with it. "If you want to be an adult, start talking like one. Fighting with your father is not very adultish."

"Come on, I'm not staying here tonight." Lucas grabbed his coat, car keys and Brooke's hand and guided her out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Deb yelled after them.

"Away from here!" He yelled back and Deb fell on to the wooden bench.

She felt stuck between a rock and hard spot. It was her husband versus her son and she had to pick one before one ends up making her.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked as they sat quietly in Lucas's car. The minute he found out about the baby, and against Brooke's wishes, Lucas sold his bike.

"I'm not even sure." Lucas mumbled not taking his eyes off the road. His hand grazed over Brooke's thigh making her shiver under his touch and she let out a small dry breath. "I just had to get out of there."

"Can you finally let me in on the little secret?" Brooke smirked playfully. She didn't want to discuss their parents right now. Her focus was on what sex the baby was. "I want to know! It's killing me, Broody."

"Brooke, can't handle it? Huh?" He squeezed her thigh, rubbing his thumb closer and closer.

"Stop that now!" She slapped his hand away playfully. "Tell me Luke, please or I'll climb out of this car and walk back to your place and figure out a way to get that envelope down. I'll do it!"

"I'd love to see that, Pretty Girl." He teased. But the look of her bending over in front of him took him to a happy place. "You bending in front of me sounds amazing."

"And that's how we got to here." She pointed towards her stomach. "Now tell me, or else?"

"Or else? Huh?" He looked quickly at her before turning his attention towards the road. "I think I like knowing and you not knowing."

"That's unfair." Brooke crossed her hands over her growing chest and pouted. "You're supposed to be nice to me. You did this to me." She pointed to her stomach.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, you couldn't resist the Scott charm." Smirking, he placed his hand back where it was originally on her thigh.

"I could so resist it, I did just that for six months."

"You made me best friends with my hands during those times." He laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I loved it with you more."

"Just tell me already." She was way over this waiting thing.

"I like having you wait." He continued to teased. "I think I'll make you suffer a little more." He added a simple shrug.

"It's not funny."

"Just a little, baby girl." He pulled into a parking lot. Brooke looked around to see if she could figure out where they drove too.

"Give me a clue?" She kinked an eyebrow trying to use her faces as an advantage to get him to tell.

"It's a baby?"

"A baby boy or girl? I waited to find out with you and you're keeping it from me." Brooke turned on her fake tears. She became a pro to switching on and off her emotions.

"No crying, baby girl." Lucas was close to giving in. Just one more shove and he'd be telling her. Brooke continued to let the water works fall and Lucas finally gave in. "You really want to know?"

"I need to start planning, Broody." Brooke nodded grabbing a hold of his hand. "So what is it?"

"It's a..." He sat up in his seat a little so he could pulled out the envelop from his pocket.

"You had this the whole time?" Brooke slapped his chest playfully.

"Stop abusing me or I'll shred this before you know!" Lucas warned her. He could never actually rip it up. In it was a sonogram of his little baby, one he will treasure.

"You wouldn't dare." She called his bluff. Brooke managed to rip it out of his hands and opened it as fast as she could. Staring at the words on the picture made her heart melt. _It's a boy._ She read it over and over again as tears of excitement came from her green eyes. "A boy?"

"A boy?" Lucas smiled proudly. He was just as excited. He tried hiding it since the first time he read it.

"We did this, didn't we?" Brooke was still in complete shock. "Ahhh!" She screamed loudly, her excitement overflew her body. "You know what this means now?"

Lucas let out a groan. He knew what she meant. It was the one thing he dreaded the most.

"Shopping time!" Brooke clapped her hands giggly.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Look what the cat dragged in. Nothing but a pregnant whore." Rachel spoke in a conceding tone. "Little whore here is knocked up so much like her sister. What did daddy dearest have to say about your sluttiness? Huh? I don't think he will like his second daughter going to hell?"

Brooke heard these snickers constantly. She looked at Rachel with a look of hurt. She couldn't expect someone who was her best friend to turn against her. She didn't want to deal with people. She just shook her head and continued to her locker in search of Lucas. She needed him right now.

"No, no, no." Someone reached out and grabbed Brooke's arm this time, pulling her back into the conversation. "Whore's don't walk away from us."

"Just let me go, please. I didn't do anything to you guys." Brooke defended herself. One of her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. She didn't really know what they all wanted from her. She's never talked to half these people. "Rachel come on, just let me go." Brooke pulled away.

"We just wanted to know how slutty could one Davis become?" A blonde cheerleader spoke. Brooke knew the girl from a distance. She was head cheerleader and he knew she was very fond of Lucas.

"Kenzie, just leave me the hell alone. Stop being a jealous bitch." Brooke tried her best to just stay calm in the whole situation, but it didn't stop her from speaking her mind.

"No one walks away from me." Kenzie pulled her back. "And no one curses at me. Especially not a slut like you."

"Is every thing okay?" Haley saw the commotion from a far and wanted to fix it. She might not be one hundred percent on board with the whole Brooke pregnancy thing, but she will still protect her younger sister, it was her job too.

"Oh look it's the supposedly good Davis sister, except everyone knows the real Haley Davis. The hidden slut." Rachel snickered. "What are you going to do to protect your little baby?"

"Rachel just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." Haley hissed rolling her brown eyes. "Just let her go and keep the peace. If I remember correctly, she was your best friend till a month ago."

"Maybe if she didn't keep her legs so wide open that she didn't know the own father of her baby is. Isn't that right Brookie, Lucas may not be that things father?" She pointed to Brooke's stomach.

"That's a lie." Brooke firmly returned the bicker. In a mater of seconds Rachel's hand went to strike Brooke's face. She had enough of the attention craze Brooke was receiving all because she had a baby in her belly.

"Try and hit her one more time," Haley step in catching her hand. "One more time and you'll have me to deal with."

"Get your gross sluttish hands off me." Rachel screamed when she saw Principal Turner in the distance watching them.

"Davis, Davis and Gattina, my office now!" Principal Turner yelled breaking up the group.

"Could this day get any worse?" Brooke mumbled making her way to the office. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So here's the end of Chapter 12. If you have any ideas, please let me know! I could use some!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

**Please check out my new story, **_**All Of The Stars**_**. It's another Brucas one, with Brooke having a similar background to what Sophia Bush's character has on Chicago P. D. I hope you check it out and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Thirteen**

"What did you two possibly do? Getting a call to the school because our two daughters' were involved in a fight is not the best way to start the day. School didn't even start yet and ya'll are already in trouble. It doesn't stop does it?" Robert paced in front of them. Brooke and Haley were sent home for the day after the events happening with Rachel so that nothing escaladed.

"Dad we didn't do anything wrong." Haley tried to defend, but she knew her father. When he had his mind set it was very hard to change it.

"You threatened her!" Robert's voice rose. "Gosh, I expected this from you Brooke, but you Haley, this is unacceptable."

"Really?" Brooke's voice cracked. She didn't know why she was shocked by what her father told her, he said it to her before after all. "Is that how little you think of me, dad?"

"Brooklyn," He said with a sigh. "This is all because of that thing." He pointed to her stomach. "If you just listened to the bible, we wouldn't be here."

"Not everything is about the fucking bible dad!" Brooke didn't care about cursing right now. Her emotions were all over the place. Haley looked on completely shocked by the words coming out of Brooke's mouth. "God damn it. Just get over the fact that we're not little anymore. Yeah, I'm sixteen, but oh well. I'm having a kid and his father is supportive of it."

"Language Brooklyn!" He warned her and Brooke just rolled her eyes in response. "I handled everything going our way with the help of him." He pointed up.

"You can't be serious." Brooke looked dumbfounded. "You're not dealing with this at all or handling it well."

"Girls," Victoria made her way into the house.

"You're here just in time Mother, in time to hear how dad thinks he is handling all this. You know cause he's doing such a swell job at it." She sarcastically stated with another eye roll.

"Both of you, relax." Victoria spoke. "Brooklyn, cut the sarcasm and Robert, I don't know what you should do."

"I'm not living like this." Brooke confessed. "I'm tired of walking around like I don't belong in this house anymore. Dad you're doing exactly what you did to Quinn. Shutting me out because you hate my decisions in life is not really going to help at all."

"_It was an accident."_

"_Quinn, things like this aren't accidents. You prevent it by not doing it." Robert sat on the couch with his head resting on his hands. He couldn't believe what his eldest daughter was telling him. _

_Pregnant. She was pregnant at seventeen. _

_After everything he and Victoria always taught them, she ends up knocked up. _

"_You can't be serious. I'm not going to stop doing what I wanted to because a book written thousands of years ago, that might not even be true, told me so." Quinn rolled her eyes and sunk lower into the couch. This is not how she wanted to be doing this. She didn't want her father's parents to find out the same time her parents did but one slip of Brooke and Haley and the truth is out. _

"_Don't you dare, young lady." Richard spoke sternly. He was going to stand up for the one thing he spent all of his past seventy years believing in even if it turned him against his granddaughter. "You don't talk like that ever. You think you suffer badly, imagine being Jesus on the cross. That's when you suffer. Not when you can't do a little thing and keep your legs closed."_

"_Richard!" This time Victoria spoke up. Her kids were her world. If there was two things to know about her it was (1) don't mess with her daughters no matter what they do and (2) don't disobey anyone. She put her daughters in front of her since Quinn was born and she wasn't going to stop now. "This fighting is not going to solve anything."_

"_We'll send her away to boarding school till the baby is born. Then it shall be placed for adoption so no one will know what horrible things Quinn has done to this family." Mary Davis spoke following in her husband's lead. "It's the best option."_

"_Don't I get an opinion? You know cause it is my body and all." Quinn spoke nervously. "It should be my choice."_

"_Keep the baby and there will be no support from any of us." Robert black mailed her. "I mean nothing. You can live here but no one but you is taking care of that baby."_

"_I think not having you to raise it will probably be the best option since right now I'm so messed up because how you raised me." _

"_Don't blame this on us, Quinn." Victoria managed to be heard. _

"_If you two weren't so strict I wouldn't have to be so scared to tell you. Hell, I wish those two never found out. Why are they even here?" _

"_Respect them, now!" Robert warned shooting a death glare at her. "Start looking for a job now because I'm done." With that Robert exited the room, never looking back at the mess he just started. _

"You sneak out, come home drunk, your sixteen and pregnant. How am I supposed to feel about my daughter?" Robert yelled.

Haley sat there stunned. She knew she should stand up for Brooke but she didn't want to cause another dispute. "Dad just relax." She gained enough confidence just to say that.

"Relax? Really Haley? Get to your room." He demanded her. He really wasn't that angry at her, she was just the first one to step up and defend Brooke when he was angry. "Now, please." He said in a warning tone. "Don't make me repeat it."

With that Haley went up the stairs. Like Brooke does on conversations her parents have that the kids are not supposed to have, Haley sat down on the told of the stairs to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you belittle me again and again and again. It's been a month dad and you still talk shit about me." Brooke couldn't get the courage to actually stare at her dad when she said those words to him. She just didn't have it in her.

"I'm not belittling you, Brooklyn." He rolled his eyes at her over exaggerated lie. "Cut the childish behavior. You made an adult decision, now follow through with it."

"Mom!" Brooke turned to Victoria for support.

In Victoria's mind, imagines of Brooke as a little girl started flashing. The ones were her dimples showed proudly on her two cheeks instead of a well-known pout that's been there since the news broke. "I'm not getting involved. Not this time. I tried last time and I was ignored so I'll just stay that way." Well the truth was she did have an opinion on the whole situation, an opinion that both Brooke and Robert will never agree too because they were both so damn stubborn in the first place.

With that Brooke rose from the couch and came to the one conclusion she's been dreading. Quinn told her it would happen, even Haley did also, but she couldn't believe it came down to this. "If you're going to treat me like shit because I'm taking responsibility for my actions then fine, go a head, do it. I don't care anymore because I realized something. I don't need you and I never will again dad. I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back like Quinn did. I'll prove you totally wrong." Brooke stood and made her way up to her room to start packing. She threw in as much clothes she could and grabbed her most valuables before heading back down. In all it took her a good hour and no one stopped her

Haley did stand at her door completely shocked by the events that transpired but she couldn't find the words to say so she just stood and watched.

Victoria was mumbling words of profanity to Robert, as far as Brooke could hear. She didn't care at this moment about any of it.

With a simple text to Lucas, asking him to pick her up she was gone.

"Look what you've done, Robert. Thanks for making me lose one daughter already and now we just lost another. I hope you're really happy about it. Right now the only thing that can save you from loosing even Haley or me is to pull the stick from your ass and lower your ego. Right now you're on the verge of loosing me along with them." Victoria walked in the path opposite of what Brooke took moments before.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You know you can stay here, right? I don't want you back there." Lucas offered support after the whole story was told to him. "I don't want you around your dad, especially if he was going to act like he's been. It's not good for you or our son."

Brooke sighed heavily and frowned slightly. She had no clue what she was possibly going to do now. She had no home to turn to and she really didn't think the Scott's would let her stay long. "Luke.."

"Nope, don't even feel guilty about it. You're staying here. It's a pool house turned my amazing apartment. It's perfect for us now, and for when this one comes." He placed his hand gently on her stomach and smiled when he felt his son kick. "Even he agrees with me."

"Traitor." She mumbled causing Lucas to smirk at her.

"We'll make it work, okay? We can do this. Show everyone they are wrong."

"I just..." She didn't exactly know what she was feeling. All she did know was that being with Lucas calmed her. "Too bad neither one of us are eighteen so we couldn't run away."

"Running doesn't solve anything." He pointed out to her and she knew he was telling the truth. Every time they ran something bad happened after. This time she was going to fight her battles and do this whole thing.

"Fine, I'll stay." She gave in, playing it off dramatically when underneath she was a tiny bit excited about being with him.

"I love you, Brooke." Lucas kissed her lips softly. "Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"I love you too Broody. I just hope we made the right choice." Brooke gladly accepted Lucas's arms being wrapped around her body. It comforted her from her thoughts.

"Hey Luke!" The couple's attention turned towards the door for the second time in two days. This time instead of being parents, it was Nathan. "Sorry, I didn't realize you where here Brooke. I'll just come back another day."

Brooke nudged Lucas as a way of saying it's okay and he should go with him.

"It's fine, Nate. I think a basketball game is calling our name." He picked up the leather ball form the floor and started walking to the door. "I'll be back whenever I kick his ass."

"I'll be waiting." Brooke made herself comfortable on the bed and sighed out of relief. This was going to be good. She could feel it.

* * *

**So here's the end of chapter thirteen! I think there will be like two-three more chapters. Next one will fast forward till the baby is born or a year more. It's up to you guys! I have ideas for both. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Fourteen**

Staring at the little boy sleeping her arms, Brooke couldn't feel any prouder of herself or of Lucas. They created him; they were parents and have been for the past seven months.

Gavin Luca Scott was welcomed into the world on a Presidents Day weekend after a two-day blizzard. The blonde haired, green eyed, little boy was perfect to his parents, a perfect little bubbly, yet mischievous boy.

Brooke hasn't focused back at school yet. Her mind wasn't in it. Her mind was set on helping Gavin, or G-Man as Quinn and Haley call him. She wanted to do homeschooling and with the schools permission, it happened.

"_We did it. Against what everyone said, we did it." Lucas smiled proudly at the little newborn wrapped in a baby blue blanket who was close to his chest. "We made him."_

_With happy tears in her eyes, Brooke smiled at the scene before her. "We did, didn't we?" She couldn't believe it. Did they really have a baby now? Was she an actual mother now? These emotions were on overdrive for her. _

"_Yes, and he's perfect." Lucas watched as his son grabbed a hold of his finger, holding it tightly. "Absolutely perfect." He smiled between her and the baby boy. His son was here. His son was born and he was going to do whatever it took to support him. _

"_Thank you, Luke." Brooke managed out a whisper. Lucas started at her questioning what exactly she meant with that. "You gave me him."_

"_I should be thanking you. All those Sex Ed classes did nothing to prepare me for that gore." Which was right, after all. Lucas almost fainted during the whole birthing part of his son coming into the world. The blood and actually seeing it made him think of a gory movie and the next thing everyone knew his face was pale as can be. _

"_Didn't prepare you? I'm the one giving birth to this thing. It kills me down there still." She shivered in pain. It was an uncomfortable pain, one that was all worth it for that little boy. _

_Exhaustion was coming over her body. It was still the wee hours of the morning since she didn't give birth to him till 2:14 in the morning. It was only her and Lucas there, with everyone else promising to come during the day. Lucas could see her exhaustion. "Go to sleep, Baby Girl. I think I can handle him."_

"_You think?" she teased him, kinking a brow perfectly. "I think you better start being able to handle him because it's only me and you dealing with him. We still need a name you know."_

"_I stand strictly by the naming him after me." He was teasing her of course. He didn't want a junior just because the risk in the future, plus he really didn't want to pass down his middle name of Eugene. It made him shiver to wonder what his mother and father were thinking by naming him that. "Better then your options."_

"_Hey! Be nice! I just birthed a nine pound baby. Watch it!" She pouted slightly._

_Lucas thought for a moment before thinking of a list of names that would fit with his new son. They talked about it before but didn't agree on anything. Reality for Lucas was that talking about names before he was born didn't make it set in that he was a father, now that he's here it's reality. "Gavin."_

"_Gavin?" Brooke thought for a second before responding. "I think I like it. Give me him!" She held her arms out until the nine-pound baby boy was placed there. "Gavin Luca Scott. So he's technically not named after you." She added a playful wink. "Welcome to the world Mr. Gavin L. Scott."_

"Luke, you need to get up!" Brooke didn't realize how late it was getting. Lucas was going to be late for class. After graduating high school when Gavin was four months old, Lucas enrolled himself in the local community college to focus on getting a job, classes and most importantly his family. "It's your first day of class. I don't think your professors would be okay with you late."

"Let me sleep." Lucas mumbled rolling over onto his side. Brooke knew he was tired. She was so thankful that he woke up in the middle of the night to deal with a fussy Gavin to let Brooke sleep. She didn't feel him back in bed till around five in the morning.

"Broody boy." She placed Gavin in the bassinet before turning her attention to her boyfriend. She slowly placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"If you don't stop that, we may end up with another one." He mumbled not even opening his eyes. He was teasing her because he knew they couldn't offered or manage another baby. Brooke was turning only seventeen soon. He at least wanted her to graduate high school and possibly even college. Alongside with being married may help.

"I mean in reality, I don't mind practicing." She moved closer to his ear. "Practice makes perfect, Lucas."

In a second Brooke was flipped to underneath Lucas with a giggle.

"Lucas, son, I hope you learned to wrap it up." Both groaned as Lucas rolled off of her. "Remember, she's still underage."

"Please enlighten me why you're here?" Lucas stared darters at his father. Dan never made his presence known to the young family. Lucas stayed in his area, and Dan stayed in his. The only time Lucas or even Brooke would go to the main house was if Dan wasn't home.

"If I remember correctly, son, I own this still." He smirked. Brooke wrapped the blanket higher up on her chest, covering as much of herself as she could. Dan always unsettled her. She would've been even more embarrassed if Dan just walked in twenty minutes before when she was feeding Gavin. "Miss. Davis, still keeping your legs open for anyone I see."

"Dad, what do you want?"

"Just to tell you the basketball coach wants to meet with you today." Dan still keep his eyes on Brooke causing her to move closer to Lucas slowly. "You will meet with him after class."

"Dad, I have work after class. I can't." He defended. His used every possible moment to work to gain more money to eventually move out of the pool house. Lucas had classes Tuesdays and Thursdays from nine in the morning till five at night straight through. Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays he would work nine to five to bring in more money. He hardly had time for his family so Brooke enjoyed every possible second with him. "I don't have time for basketball. If I did, I don't want to play."

This shocked Brooke. Lucas loved that darn sport more then she could understand. Any time when Gavin would be sleeping and she was doing homework he would play with Nate outback or at the River Court.

"Well you're meeting with him whether you like it or not. Your mother is making me pay for your college, against my will, and you will do as I say." He warned.

Deb did offer to pay for college because even community college was out of reach for him to afford. He needed to pay for diapers and not classes. So for a high school graduation gift, Deb signed Lucas up for the classes he wanted.

"I don't need to listen to you." Lucas hissed he wrapped an around Brooke protectively. There was no place for her to hide in besides the bathroom. The small pool house had a small kitchen and an area for their bed and Gavin's crib and toys. It had a small bathroom that was big enough that had a bathtub for Gavin's every other day bath time that Lucas enjoyed. "Now if you please leave so I can get ready to become something so not like you."

"Watch it boy, I can do exactly what that whores parents did and kick the both of you out or better yet charge you for sleeping with an underage."

"I was underage when we slept together." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Now please dad."

"This is not the end of this conversation." Dan warned turning around to walk out but he paused and turned around. "Oh and your mother wanted me to invite you two to dinner tonight. Seven o'clock. Be there." The he left.

"I still hate that guy." Brooke mumbled. "Please don't go to class."

"Baby Girl," Lucas frowned. He wanted Brooke to be comfortable with where they lived. "I need to go today. As you said, it's the first day of classes. I need to go. Why don't you call Haley? Hang with her for the day. I know we need to go to dinner." He waited till she nodded in agreement. "Till then, you know you can always join me in the shower."

When the baby sleeps, the parents will play.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Give me my grandson!" Victoria screamed when she noticed Brooke walking into the house. Victoria never put Brooke moving out against her but Robert has yet too come around to the idea that Gavin was actually here. He's only seen pictures of his grandson and will probably never seen him. Brooke sneaks around the days her father is at work.

"Nice to see you too, Mom." Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically. She walked over to the house, as it was a nice late August day in North Carolina. For once it was not humid out and you could actually breath and Brooke took advantage of this. "I'm starting to feel like you and Haley keep me around for him."

"You know we love you, Brookie." Haley skipped into the room. "But, there's something about little chubby G-Man that is adorable. You lost your adorableness about ten years ago."

"Love you too Haywee." She teased sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

"Brooklyn!" Haley teased right back.

"Now, now, girls. Behave. You have to make a good impression for this one." Victoria smiled pointing to Gavin who was sitting happily in her lap. "So what are you twos plans for today?"

"Pool?" Haley questioned. "It's always fun with Gavin."

"Gavy, you wanna go swimming?" Victoria spoke in a high pitch childish voice.

"No Gavy mom, that's too weird. G-Man is better. Plus Lucas says it's manlier." Brooke shrugged at the end of her statement. She always laughed at Lucas trying to make sure their son is 'manly'. "Wanna go swimming, little fishy?" Gavin let out a small giggle and Brooke took that cue to go change him. She was smart enough to already be wearing her bathing suite.

Five minutes later, all three Davis girls and Gavin we're swimming.

"How is the Scott household?" Victoria asked from her lounge chair as she sipped on a sweet tea. She wanted her daughter back, but she wasn't going to push her even if she was not even eighteen yet.

"Horrible, mom." Brooke dragged a very happy Gavin in his float around the shallow waters. She had to be giving Lucas some credit. Ever since she went into her third trimester Lucas has been obsessed with her expanding boobs. Even today, they were still larger then before. Brooke had to go bathing suite shopping, which Lucas enjoyed with a little fashion show. "Dan's creeping me out lately, and now tonight Deb wants us all at dinner. We've never done dinner as a group besides if it was for like Easter, but you know what I mean."

"Maybe they're changing?" Haley offered a piece of advice. "You never know."

"I have no clue and of course Luke's at class all day and we can't really figure out an escape plan."

"Brooke, give them the benefit of the doubt, please, but be careful." Victoria warned. "I know what crazy in-laws are like."

"Oh I most certainly do." Brooke nodded in agreement. She looked at Gavin and too see his smiling face made it all worth it to her.

"How are you going to do with school this year, Brooklyn? It's going to be a lot different now that he will be mobile." Victoria asked. She didn't want Brooke not to graduate. She has two years left of school and she was going to complete them even if Victoria had to sit with her the whole way.

Brooke let out a groan before responding.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Don't you look adorable?" Lucas entered their tiny place with a smile on his face to Brooke standing in a stained shirt that looked like puke and her hair thrown on top of her head in a ponytail.

"Shut it." Brooke warned so not ready to deal with this mess. "You deal with the monster that replaced out sweet innocent son."

"Monster man," Lucas laughed taking him from her. "What are you doing to your poor mother?"

"Puking that's what. I changed five times for this stupid dinner. Why would they want dinner with us?"

"Relax, baby. It will be fine. I'll stop the craziness."

She gave him the 'let's be real' look. "You know none of us can stop the craziness that we're unlucky to be genetically related too."

"Get ready, I'll handle him." She gladly agrees and watches him go turn on the television as she went to shower. She still smelt like the pool since she's still not comfortable leaving Gavin alone- even during naps- to shower. "So, G-Man, why are you driving Mommy insane?" The little boy of course did not respond with words, but responded with giggles. "Of course, you just scared of your evil grandpas. No one really likes them anyway."

One hour later, the couple and Gavin were all dressed and ready to go. Slowly they made their way over to the large house and Brooke nervously shook.

"I don't think I can do this Broody." Brooke wanted to turn around and go back to their little life in the pool house. "I can't handle them."

"Do it for my mom?" He pleaded. "She's done a lot for us." That statement was true, very true. Besides allowing them to live rent-free and paying for Lucas's college, Deb Scott would buy things here and there for her grandson along with bringing Brooke and Lucas leftovers that would go to waste in the main house. "We can do this for her. Plus I think my G-Man would take attention off of us."

"Oh thank God you two are here." Deb opened the door and guided them inside. "I so need you two tonight."

"What is exactly going on tonight?" Lucas wondered. "Dad just told us to be here."

"You'll see." Deb smiled. It was a sneaky smile that was hiding something.

If only Lucas and Brooke knew what Deb and Dan Scott had planned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter fourteen! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

**So this is the ending of **_**Me and God Love Her.**_** The final chapter ever for this story and it's one of the longest I've written. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Chapter Fifteen**

"Look who finally came to join us." Dan's face didn't show off anything. All it did was scare Lucas and Brooke. Dan Scott was never one to talk too or even be around.

That's why Brooke noticed who was there. In flesh and blood her father sat at the long dinning room table at one end as Dan sat at the other.

Thoughts were running through her head. She was unsure why all the sudden her dad was here and Haley, Quinn, or her Mom wasn't here. Dan and her dad did not get along usually, at least when they first met they didn't. Now they have something in common. The adorable baby boy in Lucas's arms they hated.

Gavin had somewhat sensed what was going on and instead of his usually looking around the room trying to see any familiar faces, like Nathan's, he had his head buried into the crook of Lucas's neck with his tiny arms wrapped around it.

"Dad?" It came out as a whisper. "What? What are you doing here?" She was still in complete shock.

"Sit and we'll tell you the amazing news we have." Dan answered for him.

Slowly they made their way to the long table with Lucas trying to put Gavin in his high chair, which was not happening at the moment. He wanted nothing but either one of his parents.

"What's this news, Dad?" Lucas's voice came out strong and demanding for answers. He did not care if halfway through this he had to get up and leave because he knew whatever Dan and Robert had planned, it would not be good.

"We found a way for both of you to go back to normal lives. Without that thing involved." Dan shook his head and pointed a finger to Gavin.

"This is our now normal life, incase you forgotten. I'm perfectly happy with it."

Brooke sat quietly and watched this whole thing went down. There was yelling between Lucas and his father, along with her father. Nathan sat staring at Brooke. He knew it was not only her to blame for Gavin being here but he felt a touch of jealousy that she took his brother away. It was dumb he knew that, but it didn't help it at all.

"You're not taking my son away from me. Not going to happen, Dan." Lucas snapped Brooke out of her thoughts. Taking Gavin away? What had she missed in her daydream? "Be reasonable. He's my responsibility and I think I'm doing a damn good job raising him and supporting him."

"But think about your future, Lucas."

"Basketball isn't in the future for me and I'm okay with that. Nathan can follow your dreams of basketball. Me? I'm fine where I am."

True he wasn't acting like a normal college freshman but this is his normal. He wanted to support his small family and go to class to eventually be able to do it all for them.

"Just think about it, you two." Robert spoke. "There is a nice family that's in my church that wants a baby and are willing to adopt him so you two can go back to being young adults."

"Dad you're not taking Gavin." Brooke found her voice to speak. "He's not yours to take." She stared at him in disbelief that he would even think of that after not talking to her for almost a year. In a sense it did not shock her too much at he was sinking low to Dan Scott's level, but in another it shocked her that he was willing to work with Dan on this.

"Just listen to them, they have a good point." Deb's voice was calm as her attention was turned to Brooke and Lucas. "They're looking out for what's best for both of you two. Maybe you don't see it now, but in the future you would. Think about school. Brooke, you're so behind right now and Lucas College and working is not going to cut it with your grades. This could be what's for the best."

"Really?" Lucas was shocked. He could believe that his dad would do this but his mother has been nothing but supportive towards them. "Come on Brooke. We're leaving." Lucas pulled on Brooke's hand.

"Not so fast." Dan stopped the two of them. "You two aren't going anywhere till this is solved."

"It is solved. It's plain and simple, Dad. I'm not ditching my son. I choose to be there when he comes into the world and I will stay there."

"_If you don't stop pacing I'm going to throw something at your head till you sit your ass down." Brooke mumbled through her clenched mouth. She was in pain, lots and lots of pain but promised herself she'd try the hardest without pain management medicine till she couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_I'm sorry, Baby Girl." He looked at her lying on the bed and continued to pace again. He couldn't help it. He was worried about Brooke, about his son and about the possible outcomes that could happen. He was a worrywart. _

"_I mean it, Luke." She warned him once more before throwing a pillow at his head. It was the only thing in arms reach that would not do too much damage if it hit him. _

"_Really?" He looked stunned that she would do such a thing but Brooke just shrugged it out and give him an 'I told you so' look. He went back to his seat next to her bed and she held on to his hand tightly. _

"_I don't think I can do this, Luke." Her voice came out as a whimper. "I need all the pain to stop."_

"_You know what the doctor said, baby. The pain isn't going to stop till he's out." He put into perspective for her, probably one of the stupidest things to say to a pregnant laboring lady. _

"_Then get this fucking thing out of me." In a second Brooke turned vicious and pulled her hand away from his. "Some fucking support you are right now."_

_Lucas sat there stunned. He's never had Brooke talk to him like this. Sure she was very moody and emotional- with a slightness of vicious but never to the point of were she was ready to rip his throat out. _

"_Get me my mom." Brooke managed to get out. _

"_It's one thirty in the morning, Brooke. I don't think she's up. Plus we called her on our way and she said she'd come in the morning." Lucas knew why Victoria did that, just so Robert didn't find out that she was encouraging their teen daughter to be okay with being a teenage mother at sixteen. _

"_I don't care." She was in tears by this point. "Get Haley or Quinn. Someone besides you!" Lucas, like always, gave in. He started dialing the phone and prayed Victoria would answer, but instead received Haley on the other line. _

"You better have a damn good excuse to be calling right now."_ Haley tiredly managed to get out. From the sounds of it Lucas woke her up. _"I mean damn good one, Lucas."

"_It's Brooke that I'm worried about. She wants you guys here." Lucas frowned a little. "She's freaking out and throwing things at my head. Please save me."_

_In the background Haley could hear Brooke yell, "Haywee, it was only a pillow. No harm unlike my vagina that's about to be demolished by a demon baby!"_

"From the sounds of it, I think you need a Priest or something religious to perform an exorcism." _Haley tried to hide her laughter but after hearing Lucas groan she stopped. _"Can't handle her on her own, huh?"

"_She's ready to murder me if this boy doesn't come in the next twenty minutes. Maybe I should find the doctor for the drugs so she'll shut up long enough for both of us to sleep."_

_Again in the background Brooke responded with "drugs are going to be my best friend right now. Go grab him Lucas! Tell Haley goodbye."_

"_And that's my cue. Sorry for waking you," he apologetically replied. "I blame it all on her."_

"Just text me when he gets here with an actually name instead of Frederick Saks Fifth Avenue as Brooke's been calling him."

"_You got it." Lucas turned back his attention to Brooke with hanging up his phone. "I'll be right back now let me get the doctor."_

_One and a half hours later, Gavin made his presence kicking and screaming._

"I'm just telling you Lucas, you need to look at your future. In ten years from now, or even twenty, will you regret not having a normal senior year of high school or a normal college career? Will you? Because I know you will. You maybe into this whole family thing now, but you're eighteen. You don't know any better."

"I know a lot more then you think I do. I'm eighteen and as far as I'm concerned you have no more control over me. I can leave and never come back. I'd sure be happy about that right now." Lucas voice was strain from the yelling. "Come on Brooke, let's go. We'll pack up and figure somewhere to go."

Brooke was silent mostly all of the fight. With her opinion thrown in here and there with her dad, she didn't have anything else to really say. "Wait till mom hears about this one, or better yet everyone in Tree Hill. Sorry I'm about to ruin your image dad but right now, who cares. You deserve it."

The three left and Gavin slowly lifted his head from his father's shoulder and reached for Brooke. Brooke needed the comfort of his baby touch and baby rolls. His slobbery kisses meant the world to her. "What are we going to do? You have school, Luke. I have school, well I can do that anywhere. But really, what are we going to do."

Lucas plopped down on the bed and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck. "I don't know right now. For once I don't know. I just don't want us here anymore. I want us gone, gone far away from this horrible town."

"But," Brooke was still a scared little girl underneath it all. She was almost seventeen thrown into a life of being a mother and practically a wife. It was hard, but she stood proudly that she could do it, till now. Now she was at her breaking point, even maybe beyond it. "I don't want to leave Tree Hill."

"I can't afford this town, Brooke. I can't afford anything without a college degree. Yeah my job now pays well, but I don't think I can afford to pay rent with that." This math Lucas was doing quickly in his head was making him feel worse. He was told to provide for his family, it was a man's job according to what he was taught growing up. Now he felt like a failure because he couldn't do that.

"I'll get a job, I'm sure my mom knows someone. I'll figure something out to help you. I want to help you. This is not all on you Luke. We're in this together."

"We can't afford day care Brooke." He stated the obvious. "I don't know what to do." He stood up and started packing when there was a knock on the glass door separating them from the outside world. "What do you want?"

"Calm down a little, Luke."

"This isn't something that can be handled with telling me to calm down a little, Nathan. I'd really appreciate that you didn't tell me that. Right now I'm about to expload and since you just sat there during this whole thing then I'd move away."

"I couldn't exactly speak Lucas." Nathan defended his actions. "I had no idea what mom, dad or even Brooke's dad had planned. All I was told was that it was family dinner tonight. That's it so don't take it out on me."

"Whatever." Lucas mumbled turning his attention back to packing. He wanted to be gone in the next hour, with everything but their big stuff packed up and in the car.

"What can we do for you, Nate?" Brooke acted nicely. She placed Gavin in his pack-in-play and watched as the little boy tried reaching for the edges to see the top.

"I'm gonna give you guys this. I've been saving all that stupid birthday money from Royal and May," grandparents on their father's side that were way to rich for their own good, "I thought you two would be better off with it then me. I mean in reality I can easily replace the money with mom and dad's help. You need it more now." He handed over an envelope. "Get a place close enough were I can still meet you at the River Court to kick you're A-S-S."

"Nathan..." Lucas was shocked. Everyone in Tree Hill knew Nathan as the cocky, selfish, arrogant Scott brother and for once Lucas could agree they were all wrong. "We can't. There has to be like ten thousand in here."

"Fifteen to be exact. I was going to use it on another car, but I can always just borrow one from the dealership. You use it."

"Thank you." Brooke and Lucas replied at the same time, but only Lucas continued. "It means a lot."

"I know." Nathan shrugged it off. "But don't tell anyone I did this. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucas knew it would ruin his so-called reputation.

For once things were starting to go right for the young family. For now.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You sure you want to do this?"

They managed to take and pack up all the valuables that they needed to survive- clothes, food, cooking utensils, and bathroom products along with some mementoes like baby pictures, or pictures of themselves with the help of Nathan in less then an hour. To see all their stuff packed up and away made Brooke's eyes burn from salty tears.

She was scared; petrified to figure out where they would go from here. When you reach the bottom, the only way is up from there? Right? That's what she hoped for at least.

"You gave me two things I couldn't possibly wish for in my life." He kinked a brow, confused by her answer before letting her continue. "You gave me Gavin," who at the moment was passed out in his car seat sleeping soundly, "and you gave me love." She played with the newly inquired gift. "I couldn't ask for more."

"I know it wasn't perfect and all."

"I don't need perfect, I only need you." Brooke planted a smooch on his lips that ended with him pulling her closer for more. "Celebration after we do this, only if we get the okay or maybe even if no as a reward for earlier. You picked G-Man and me over your own family. That's more than anything a girl could ask for."

He shrugged it off like no big deal. "You and Gavin are my family now, Pretty Girl. You two are all I need." He pulled her back in for a kiss. "Ready to do this?"

"Let me do this alone, I think I need to."

"You sure?" He questioned. He was scared to go and do what they had planned to, but since Brooke was letting him off the hook his nerves passed over to her.

"Yeah, I think my mom would understand more." Brooke planted one last slow kiss before climbing out of the car. The whole walk up to the red door made her feel like she was doing the walk of death, a slow painful death. When she got the courage to ring the doorbell it didn't take long before her mother opened the door in a shock to find her there on the other side. "Can we talk?" Brooke tucked the piece of paper in her hands into her bag, hiding it from her mother till they talked.

"I wasn't expecting you. Lucas and Gavin with you?" Victoria asked tying her robe tighter around her petite frame incase they showed up.

"No, they're waiting in the car for me. I just wanted to ask you something." Here is when her nerves kicked in.

"Ask away, Brookie." Her mother smiled softly, helping her nerves just slightly. "No need to be nervous." Trying to lighten the conversation, Victoria added a slight laugh.

"I need you to be okay with something." She pulled the paper from her bag and handed it to her mom to read.

"I don't understand..."

"We want to get married."

"Marriage is a big thing Brooke, but if this is what you want I'll go to the notary tomorrow to sign it."

"Wait what?" Brooke was shocked. She was ready to fight her mother for this. She was going to fight tooth and nails for this one thing. Picking her jaw up off the ground Brooke spoke. "You're okay with this?"

"If it's what you want." She responded. "I've seen the way you two look at each other and I also seen the way you act towards each other. You both are raising Gavin to be a perfect little boy. I believe in you."

"So you wont give up, like dad?"

"Let me deal with your father and you go get the perfect dress." Victoria handed Brooke money from her wallet. "And don't spend it on Gavin, spend it on yourself. If he needs something, I'll help get it to him. I'm willing to do all this only if you keep me and your sisters apart of it all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brooke smiled pulling her mom in to a tight hug. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby. Now go be with Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Brooke was out the door skipping and whistling happily.

"That was quick." Lucas spoke nervously.

"Well I guess it just ended well, my future husband."

"Really?" His voice went an octive higher with excitement. "We're really doing this?"

"Yes we are. I can't wait to be the future Mrs. Lucas E. Scott."

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Lucas." Brooke pulled him in for a kiss and the smile never left his or her face.

They were doing what everyone said was impossible.

They were raising a child, even when they were both still children.

They did it for love.

* * *

**So this is the official end of Me and God Love Her. I hope you all enjoyed it! I decided that this was the best place to end it! I had fun writing this chapter. Now it's time to focus on schoolwork, interning forty hours a week and writing All Of The Stars. Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed and read this one! It means a lot to me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **The gap between heaven and hell has never been wider. Preacher's daughters are bad girls who never get caught. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm just a college senior who has no time yet always makes time for OTH. The title for the story comes from a Toby Keith song called God Love Her.

**So you guys got what you wanted. I hope you like it! It was kind of I sat down to write All Of The Stars and got ideas for this. Sorry it took so long, I was stuck doing schoolwork and then am leaving for vacation today. Nashville, here I come. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Me and God Love Her  
****Epilog**

"You sure you want to do this now? Like now, now?" He wanted reassurance that she was not going to change her mind like she did the past couple of times they had this all planed out.

"We need too, it's time." She shrugged it off. Their attention shortly shifted towards the loud screams coming their way.

"Stay away from me!" Shorter, lighter ones followed shortly after the louder footsteps. "I mean it, twerp!"

"Hey, now. That's not a way to talk to anyone, Gavin, especially your sister." Her voice was stern; it always turned this way when discipline came into play. "Why are you chasing after your brother?"

"Cause it's fun."

Six years after they got married a Christmas present came in the form of a baby girl being born two days before the joyful holiday. The parents were overjoyed with the strawberry blonde making her way into the world. "That's not a good enough answer, Abigail."

"But mommy, I so bored." She fell back on the loveseat. "Nothing fun to do here."

"Not true, Abs." Her father walked into the room. In the past ten years, Lucas made something of himself, besides just being a husband and father. He became an English teacher. Sure it took him five-and-a-half years instead of the normal four, and sure he couldn't finish at community college and with Brooke's encouragement took on ungodly amount of student loans. He did it though. Now he had the chance to go back to their hometown to teach. "Go be a kid and play. There's a swing set. Go swing." He encouraged.

"That's boring alone." She pouted. Boy did that pout remind him of his wife. She may have strawberry blonde hair, still no clue how that happened, but she still had her mother's deep cannon dimples at accentuates her big smile.

"You want to know what's boring?" Brooke asked her. "Being knocked up on your twenty first birthday. So boring." She teased just a little. Lucas made her twenty first worth it though. He bought her sparkling grape juice and took her out for a romantic night with just the two of them. It was perfect. "You can go make friends, buttercup. That's all I can say. Aunt Haley and Aunt Quinn are stopping by soon." Brooke smiled. She was so going to enjoy living in the same town as her sisters once again. It's been ten years too long.

_There they waited for the their names to be called. It felt like they were waiting to go to the principal's office for getting in trouble again. This time it was happy nerves though. The excitement for both of them was felt a mile away, but the waiting is what killed them. Gavin laid in his carrier giggling along to himself as he mumbled words unknown to his parents. Haley and Quinn, even Nathan joined them sitting behind their row of seating. Victoria even showed up. _

"_Davis? Scott?" The secretary called their names and both stood, holding each other's hands. _

"_You sure you want to do this?" Lucas wasn't sure why he asked her. Maybe it was for reassurance that she wasn't going to back out right now. What eighteen-year-old would be okay after being left at the alter? _

"_More than anything." Brooke whisper. She was dressed in a simple sundress that consisted of white lace that fell to her knees. It was perfect when she saw it in the store after a quick shopping trip with Haley and Quinn without the kids. "I'm positive." She was positive this was what she wanted to do. If she was okay with it, he was going to be okay with it. _

_They had all the support they could possible want. Brooke had her sisters and her newly separated after hearing the whole Dan/Robert story mother. Lucas, to his surprise had Nathan. When Nathan pulled up looking mighty uncomfortable, Lucas couldn't help but feel good about his choices. As in Nathan's words "When else could you see your brother getting married? I wouldn't miss it, even if I couldn't plan a bachelor party."_

_Lucas simple response was "someday Nathan will have the chance too throw one."_

_It was just them and their family in the small town hall courtroom. A judge stood at the front in a make shift alter and they made their way down. Brooke didn't want the whole sappy kind of wedding. She wanted just them, and well their family. So the whole walking down the isle to Lucas didn't mean much to her. _

_The judge made some sappy love story type of spiel and it was time for their 'I dos'. _

"_Lucas, you can place the ring on Brooke's finger and repeat after me." And Lucas did exactly what he was told to- even if it was with a shaky hand. "Do you take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." He smiled back at her. Brooke was going to be his wife. She was already his everything, so making her his wife was just the sugar on top of an amazing sundae. _

_The ring was a shock to her. She knew her mother had her grandmother, who died when she was five, wedding and engagement ring to pass down somehow to her three daughters but she never imagined her mother would give her that wedding ring. _

"_Do you Brooke, take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." Brooke smiled back pushing the ring on to Lucas's finger. She squeezed his hand tightly letting the nerves calm down a bit. _

"_Then by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride." He smiled at the young bride and silently prayed for them to make it. He's seen tons of young marriages and also tons of young divorces. _

_Lucas took that opportunity to pull Brooke in for a kiss. He couldn't help but smile through that whole entire kiss. They pulled apart a minute later with a smile as wide as possible. This was the point in time where Gavin made his presence known and giggled loudly from where he was now place in Nathan's arms. _

"_You heard the baby, let's get the party started!" Nathan cheered. Any reason to party, is a good reason for him. _

_The partying consisted of heading to a small restaurant outside of town to celebrate the wedding. Everyone relaxed and mingled but Brooke and Lucas couldn't be torn apart. They stuck together, like glue, at the hips. Holding hands and every couple of minutes Lucas would kiss Brooke's hand or cheek or even if Victoria wasn't looking her lips. _

"She ruined my freaking book, Mom." Gavin sat rolling his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The only rooms done in this whole house was the kids' bedrooms and the family room.

After the wedding, they moved out of town- closer to Raleigh, a place they could only afford with the help of Nathan. They made a life there. Gavin learned to walk, say his first word, start school, and play his first basketball game all in the small apartment over some Chinese food restaurant.

"You are such your father's son." She mumbled under her breath. "Watch your mouth boy or I'll wash it out with soap." Brooke stated pointing a finger at him. She felt shocked because it was something her mother use to say to her. "Now go outside with your sister. Play basketball, swing, sit and mope around. I don't care. Just get outside." It was late August and outside was a hot humid heat. "Or go swimming. Just watch her if you do!"

Both kids were off and running down the hall to their rooms to change. When the job opportunity came for Lucas back in Tree Hill, it took a lot of convincing for Gavin to move. Two hours is a long way from home for Gavin, but the idea of having a pool made him okay with the move.

Their house was small, a simple four bedroom cottage a couple of blocks from the beach- Brooke's choice. It would work for them, though. They bought it themselves is all that mattered. It's been three days since they've been back and they avoided all that is possible, besides the ones they wanted to see. Nathan helped move them in- along with the help of his five-year-old son Jamie. Quinn made Callum come and help move boxes as punishment for some act the pre-teen accomplished over the early summer months. Now it was time for an unpacking party.

They were happy they didn't see the people they didn't want to see.

Robert Davis moved to a different church, hours away after his divorce and last any the girls heard he remarried outside the church. Technically, his marriage isn't even a marriage to the church because he was married before but oh well for him.

"_What in the world were you thinking? Huh? Really Robert? I've supported you through a lot, but I can't do this. I don't think I can anymore." Victoria hissed the minute Robert walked back through the door. Brooke spilled everything to her, like usual, she did have a big mouth and all. She couldn't believe what her husband did. "That baby has been nothing but joy and if you don't see that I have no clue who you are anymore."_

"_I'm a father of two teenage girls that got pregnant by boys that are no good. I'm trying to let Brooke have a better life, unlike you. You just approve of it and do whatever." Robert yelled back. "I need to do something instead of letting Brooke ruin her life."_

"_So you support here and let her make her own mistakes. I don't think she's ruining her life, Robert. She's doing school work and has a plan to go to college eventually."_

"_Yeah eventually, how is it I don't believe it? Dan Scott had a plan that I thought would work. Brooke would still see that mistake whenever it was allowed by the Jones."_

"_It was Brooke's choice." Victoria's voice grew loud. She never was one to stand up like this but it broke her instead when Brooke told her the wrongdoings of her father. "If you don't see that, then I don't know what happened to us." She paused for a second to come up with the right way to say it. "I think it's best if you leave. Pack a bag and get out or so help me God, Robert. I can't do this anymore. None of us can. I'm going to do something I should've done a while ago. I want a divorce."_

Dan and Deb Scott still lived in the small town. Imagine their shock when it was Nathan's wedding day and Lucas showed up as best man with a six-and-a-half months pregnant Brooke who was matron of honor. Their jaws dropped and Brooke smirked proudly. Another Scott boy married a Davis girl. This time no teen pregnancies or teenage marriages involved. Haley and Nathan waited till after college to get married and ended up having a honeymoon baby.

Victoria now was different. She was the only one that stayed active in the kids' lives. She calls Lucas and Nathan her kids now and once Quinn found Clay he joined the list also. She visited whenever she could and even came out when Brooke woke up crying at midnight because Lucas was away at a conference for school and Gavin was getting sick all over the house. She was there and that wasn't going to change.

"So I ran into someone this morning." Lucas really did not want to bring this up, but he couldn't keep secrets from Brooke. He couldn't and wouldn't. They moved into his office and Brooke sat on the old oak desk and Lucas put more of his book collection up on the wall. She moved her hand in a way of saying continue without even speaking. "I ran into Rachel and Peyton."

"Oh." It's been ten years since she's seen those two, ten long years. She didn't exactly want to go down that memory lane again.

"Peyton opened a recording label and Rachel, well I'm not even sure. I can't picture her doing anything but being a prostitute. Well both of them would make good prostitutes. Anyway, guess which one ended up having to drop out of college because of a pregnancy?"

"I'm not guessing cause I know how both were."

"Peyton." He shook his head in disbelief. Brooke's face looked like she was going to pass out from the excitement of karma actually happening for once.

"Finally!" She cheered loudly causing Lucas to laugh. "Karma is my new best friend, Broody."

"Yeah, some guy knocked her up and left. Or that's what Nathan said the whole story was. She has a little girl, two years older then Abigail. Imagine my shock when she showed me a picture and I couldn't help it. I laughed at the picture. I felt horrible after but damn; she must have slept with the ugliest guy ever. I feel bad for the kid."

"I taught you so well." Brooke leaned and gave him a kiss. One little peck, turned into a full make out session. Nine-years of marriage and the spark did not die.

"Gosh darn it guys!" Haley walked into the house and quickly covered her eyes. "You knew we were all coming to help unpack. Can't you two stop it for once."

Haley made her way over to the couch and plopped down. She was on complete bed rest as she tried to keep baby number two for the Nathan-Haley Scott family inside for another couple of months.

"Sorry, Hay-wee." Brooke shrugged. She wasn't going to be giving in to the complaining of all the 'action' they still get. "It's not my fault. Blame him and well sort of you for not telling me the latest Peyton gossip! Why didn't you tell me that she had a kid! This is information you tell your sister, now Hales."

"I thought Quinn told you." Haley shrugged pulling out a tubberwear container from her purse- something she learned last pregnancy cause Nathan got lazy at times.

"What did I do now?" Quinn joined the sisters. "Cal, go see what your uncles need you to do and then if you accomplish that much you can join your cousins in the pool."

"What is he being punished for again?" Brooke asked. She hated seeing her oldest nephew sulking around the house watching everyone swim but him. She even tried to convince Quinn to let him have today off after helping unload boxes and boxes off the moving truck this week.

"I'm not sure. I made him grounded a month ago and he asked for this instead of that. So I said yeah and now I forget." Quinn shrugged it off.

"Brooke you are going to be shoe-less if you buy one more pair of shoes." Lucas and Nathan carried boxes labeled 'B&L room'.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Come on sistas; let's pop a bottle of wine. Let the boys work and we'll watch the rest outside." Brooke pulled a bottle out of the fridge; grabbed three wine glasses and made it outside.

"Mommy!" Abigail cried out. He strawberry blonde hair was now a knotted mess of pigtails that dripped all over her. Her blue eyes were redden and blood shot from the pool water. She never got the idea that your eyes stay closed in the pool.

"Abigail!" Brooke responded in the same high-pitched tone.

"_What about Abigail?" They were back in the name books- ones old from when Gavin was born- trying to find the perfect name for their little girl. She had to have a great name, one that lived up to the meaning behind Gavin Luca Scott, a twist of a name for a middle name. Brooke knew the middle name had to be named after her mother. After all the stuff Victoria helped them with, it was their way of saying thanks. _

"_I think I like it. Abigail Scott. It has a good ring to it. Abigail and Gavin? I like it. I think I can see myself screaming that."_

"_I do like it. She can be Abby, our Abby."_

"_I don't want her to be called Abby. Just Abigail." Brooke was stubborn about this idea. _

_This is what happened to their name list before. Lucas offered names such as Gabriella, Catherine, and even Margaret. All names Brooke loved but hated the nicknames for. _

"_Just Abigail it is then." Lucas agreed. He was over the naming thing. _

"_Abigail Victoria Scott." She rubbed her belly softly, waiting for a soft or hard kick in response. _

"Watch out!" Abigail's fake tears stopped in a second before Lucas lifted Brooke into his arms and dropped her into the pool.

When Brooke rose to the top of the water, her face was covered by anger. "You better run Lucas Eugene! Abigail, you're supposed to be on my side, baby." She screamed climbing out of the pool to chase after him knowing it was probably useless. She heard Abigail scream Lucas bribed her with candy and she rolled her eyes. Of course he did. Lucas could run much faster then she could, years of basketball practice accomplished that. Brooke paused in her chase and thought of an idea. "Ouch! I think I hurt my ankle, Luke."

Lucas paused and turned around to see Brooke on the ground holding her ankle. He instantly felt guilty. He always did when Brooke was in pain. He just wanted to be the one to take all the pain away. "Baby? Pretty Girl? You okay?" He slowly walked over to her cautiously.

When he got close enough, Brooke jumped up giving him a soaking wet hug making them both fall to the ground in laughter.

"You liar." Lucas laughed pulling Brooke in for a kiss. As payback Brooke slightly grinding her hips into him knowing that it will be enough to get him going. "Damn it Brooke." He moaned out but rolled her off him. They were in their backyard with their families around and their kids. This would have to wait till tonight. "I got you a little present."

"A present? For me?" Brooke gasped. She wasn't expecting anything from him, but this was how the sweet husband of her acted all the time.

"Marry me, again." He pulled out an engagement ring, one that he caught Brooke staring at for months. He knew eventually not having a traditional wedding would get to her, especially after Haley and Nathan's. Here he was with a velvet box open and on hand and he was down on one knee. "I want to give you your dream wedding Brooke."

She turned around, still in shock, and everyone was standing around waiting for an answer. Even her mother made it there. She didn't know why she didn't say yes as fast as she should have. But boy was she excited. "Yes! Of course!"

He lifted off his knee and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too Broody Boy."

At twenty-six and twenty-eight years old, Lucas and Brooke didn't loose the spark the got them were they were. Sure Lucas still dreams of having a motorcycle again and sure Brooke hopes that dream never comes true- finally realizing the scariness of it all. They were still that young couple that could do it all.

They were in love and that's all that mattered.


End file.
